Bandoleras Despiadadas
by Sax die Hexe
Summary: Que tus ojos no me miren, que tus manos no me toquen, que tus pies no me alcancen, no permitas que mi sangre se derrame, tú que sabes de mis pecados y mi fe... no me desampares.
1. El Club de las Alas Rotas

Aviso: Probablemente Fanfic subido de tono, así que para el que lo lea, esta advertido... Clasificación B.

**Inicio…  
**  
Era más de media noche, por los pasillos había un silencio tal, que no se escuchaba ni un suspiro… o por lo menos eso podrían decir los celadores que terminaban su dizque ronda por esa noche… Nada de ruido, solo murmullos… excepto en una sección de aquel enorme y antiguo colegio que era más una cárcel que una escuela, con paredes gruesas, y puertas de madera, y celdas con barrotes y gemidos y murmullos a media noche ¿? ¿Gemidos a media noche? Según tengo entendido, en el Internado Alcatraz, no hay fantasmas, porque está exorcizado, entonces ¿Por qué se escuchan ruidos tan raros? MMMMMMMM

Capítulo 1:

**El Club de las Alas Rotas **

Era la media noche en Alkatraz... mientras una pluma fuente escribía rápidamente en una hoja en blanco, en una cruel y fría celda... por así decirlo, una chica de enormes ojos miel, se concentraba, mientras otra yacía junto a ella, durmiendo escandalosamente.

"_Querido Diario: Estoy harta de este encierro, esta noche, decidimos escapar de esta prisión, no es más que una cárcel disfrazada de colegio de magia, y para colmo, rodeada de agua ¡Odio el agua salada! ¿Que se han creído mis padres? ¿Que soy un peligro para la sociedad y por eso me envían a este lugar lleno de bajeza, vileza, oscuridad, indecencia, egoísmo y todos los 7 pecados capitales juntos? ¡si, si, estoy en la gloria, pero encerrada! ¡Debemos irnos de aquí y apoderarnos del mundo! MMM, bueno, no tanto como eso, pero de que quiero irme, quiero... el problema es ¿a donde tendría cabida un grupo de pobres y sufridos chicos y chicas? ¿Quien puede compadecerse de nosotros?_"

-¿Quieres dejar de arrastrar esa pluma? - bostezó la chica que dormía a su lado - ¿A que horas son?

-Diez para las doce

-¿Crees que ya lo hayan hecho?

-Tenemos que ir a averiguar...

-A la directora le dará un ataque...

-Tranquila, no pasa nada... Es solo una venganza inocente por nuestra parte, además, si su hijo es un santo ¿porque está en este dizque colegio?

-Porque según ella no tiene a donde enviarlo...

-Naaaaaaaaa... bueno, vamos mejor a ver nuestros intereses...

En uno de los pasillos, se suscitaba una extraña escena, los celadores habían pasado y un trío de chicas de nuevo salían de su escondite, no se ocupaban siquiera por esconderse, las chicas dos sentadas en el piso sin el mínimo recato pese a las faldas cortas de tablones que usaban (previamente modificado el uniforme escolar a su antojo y no había poder humano que les hiciera usarlas a las rodillas, además era anticuado, y ya no se usaba así)

Ni siquiera la túnica con la insignia del colegio que debía estar abotonada mínimo hasta las rodillas, ellas lo llevaban suelto, mostrando la blusa blanca con un camafeo al cuello… aunque todas llevaban desabotonada la blusa… más que nada por el calor…

La que estaba de pie estaba apoyada a la puerta, bostezando, las que estaban en el piso, vertían las cartas del tarot, mientras hacían sus predicciones.

**Scaty** era una chica alta, de buenas curvas, el pelo con mechas y largo hasta la cadera, tenía unos piercing y dos tatuajes, uno poco visible en la espalda, que pocos habían tenido la suerte de ver y otro mas por el hombro muy pequeño. Las que estaban sentadas, **Mariana** tenía el cabello ligeramente rizado, y lo que mas impactaba era el color de sus ojos y sus piernas que parecían de patinadora, **Elektra** era la otra chica, con el pelo liso con mechas rubias y cobrizas, y con el cuerpazo que las caracterizaba.  
-¿Qué dicen las cartas Mariana? – preguntaba Skaty mientras estiraba los brazos con un tono de flojera.

-Dicen que no meteremos en líos…

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo que estamos haciendo ahora…

-¡Bá! Es solo un servicio a la comunidad aburrida de esta institución carcelaria…

-Ni siquiera podemos tener nuestras varitas mágicas según ellos, porque hacemos muy mal uso de ella…

-Claro lo que pasa es la culpa de Lucy Steel, de octavo, porque la hallaron haciendo hechizos prohibidos con la varita… - Sonrió Elektra

-JAJAJAJA

-¡Y como la pobre es tan obvia!

-¡Exacto! Ahora estamos pagando todas por eso

-¿Quién necesita las varitas? Nosotras hemos descubierto como hacer magia sin ellas…

De pronto un gemido agudo se escuchó del interior de la puerta que custodiaban y ambas sonrieron abiertamente, y chocaron los brazos, en señal de que todo iba bien, de repente, apareció de la oscuridad otra chica, acompañando a una nerviosa jovencita.

-¡Ya estamos aquí! – sonrió Diana, una guapísima chica castaña.

-¿Cómo te sientes Bety?

-Nerviosa…

-Dale un relajante – Dijo Skaty a Elektra le aventó una pastilla que Bety ingirió sin chistar, justo cuando se abrieron las puertas y salió una chica.

-¿Todo bien Susana?

-Perfecto – sonrió la chica y entregó unas monedas de oro a Jenny, saludó brevemente a Bety y se perdió en la oscuridad.

-¿Y donde está Isuzu?

-Vigilando que no se escape...

-¡Listo! – Se asomó una jovencita sonriente, de cabello rubio oscuro, que unas veces llevaba semi rizado y otras muy lacio, largo hasta la cintura, y con buenas curvas, como todas – Ya está limpio… ¡Bety! Puedes pasar…

-Que voyerista eres Isuzu ¿Cómo puedes quedarte dentro?

-¡No veo nada, solo me quedo en el cuarto de junto!

-¡Tranquis! Es la asesora, por si algo sale mal…

-JAJAJAJA

-¡Pues pasa Bety y que te aproveche! Si no sabes algo, le pides a Isuzu es la asesora… ella sabe mucho de esas cosas… - sonrió Elektra

-¿Qué estás tratando de decirme? si yo soy una niña bien...

-Pero si ni volviendo a nacer – Interrumpió otra chica, llamada Alkyon, Alky para los amigos, que enseguida le tronó los dedos a Isuzu - ¡Vamos, el tiempo es dinero y con cinco minutos basta para que se recupere!

Las chicas cerraron las puertas, mientras Mariana sacaba un cigarro y lo encendía, repartiendo los que le quedaban - ¿Cómo va el negocio?

-Bien, cinco con Bety… no cabe duda… sí que era muy solicitado.

-Por cierto Alkyon ¿Qué te paso ayer que estuviste tan alejada de nosotras? Y luego apareciste muy tranquila y sonriente

-Tuve una etapa depresiva

-¿Tú? ¡Que raro!

-Si pero, me acordé de algo que leí en alguna parte…

-¿Algún cinco letras?

-¡JA! Que chistosa… bueno ese artículo decía que para conseguir la paz, habría que terminar lo que uno empieza…

-¿Y?

-Miré mi celda, y observé todo lo que no había terminado cuando las empecé, por ejemplo… Media botella de whisky de fuego que me envían de Reino Unido, Una botella de vino de hada de Noruega, Una que fabrican los elfos de mi casa, 6 pastillas relajantes, 3 plumas de azúcar, una caja de globitos y un cuarto de botella de sake.

-¿Todo eso?

-Sip… ¿y saben que?

-¿Qué?

-¡No tienen ni una jo... idea de lo bien que uno se siente!

-¿Y la caja de globitos con quien la usaste?

-Una dama no tiene memoria…

-¡NAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gruñeron todas, divertidas.

Cuando de pronto, una luz les cegó por un momento, dos enormes y gruesos celadores, acompañadas por una profesora, les habían descubierto.

-¡Alumnas de la sección 9! ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo aquí a estas horas? ¡Está prohibido!

-Eh…

-Ah…

-¡Por las estacas que le enterraron a Merlín, que ya nos descubrieron! - protesto Nenyeina

-¿A Merlin le enterraron estacas? - pregunto Mariana

-¡Yo que sé, jamás he leído su bibliografía!

-¡Más, más, más, más... voy a hacer que grites hasta que me pidas que pare! – se escuchó de pronto en el interior

-¿Qué está pasando adentro?

-¡Nos encontraron! – gritó Scaty adentro, para que escaparan, pero los celadores apartaron a las chicas, abrieron las puertas y cuando la profesora entró…

-**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Se escuchó un grito de la profesora, espantoso y funesto, que hizo que las chicas que estaban afuera, se miraran unas a otras y murmuraran que ahora sí, las expulsaban.

-Maldita sea... en el mejor momento...

-¿Porque nos pasa esto si somos niñas bien?

-**¿QUE LE HAN HECHO A MI HIJITOOOOOOOO? ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Isuzu salió corriendo topándose con Scaty, y sacando a su vez a Bety a medio vestir y con una fusta en la mano, mientras le daba a escondidas las monedas y con la confusión la profe no la había visto así que Bety pudo huir de la escena del crimen… por decir así.

-¡No le hemos hecho nada!

-Al menos nosotras no…

-Pero cinco chicas antes sí…

-¡Pero profesora! – Alegó Ale - ¡Ya tiene 14! Está en edad de merecer y que le truenen sus huesitos… al niño ya se le para…

-¿Qué ya qué?

-Que ya se le para… el corazón, profesora, el corazón…

-¡Abusaron de mi niñito! ¡lo amarraron, lo golpearon y no se que otras cosas horrendas le harían!

-Mire profesora, su hijito se la debía a muchas chicas, ellas solo le infringieron un castigo... ¡se creía el muy, muy solo porque es hijo de usted, pero no es justo, teníamos que castigarlo!

-¡Y ese fue el único modo! - dijo Elektra con aire inocente

Las chicas se miraron con caras largas, el "niñito" tenía 14 años, estaba más alto que ellas, muy bien proporcionado, aunque con cara de santo, y muchas chicas se lo querían echar… además… su logia fungía como un centro caritativo para chicas que deseaban algo de "acción" y ellas se lo proporcionaban… ya que chico como Edy, se la pasaba haciendose el muy galán y humillando a algunas niñas.

Además, la primera que había pasado sobre Edy el hijito de la profesora, les había dado mucho oro por que se lo pusieran en bandeja de plata, y como el oro brilla bonito y se pueden comprar muchas cosas, pues... ¡Ni modos, el niño tenía que sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos!

-¡Las quiero a todas en la dirección! – gritó la profesora, mientras desamarraba a su querubín, el cual lucía cubierto con una toalla y tenía una carita, como que ya no quería nada… el pobre chicuelo había sido víctima de cinco… muy experimentaditas… y ahora el pobre pollito, sentía que le temblaban las piernas y el pensamiento, y aparte que le dolía todo su hermoso cuerpecito, porque las otras niñas, habían sido despiadadas ¿que qué le paso? Imagínenselo

Solo había caras largas en la dirección, la profesora lloraba y lloraba, porque su hijo había sido cruelmente victimizado por unas chicas malas, malas, pero muy malas (según ella) y bastante malintensionadas … Scaty sólo pensaba en la explicación que daría a sus padres cuando le vieran llegar expulsada.

-Profesora, con todo respeto – Dijo Marianita– Pero Edy más bien salió encantado de la vida… Porque eso de que cinco chicas...

-¡Silencio, todas son unas descastadas, con esa dichosa logia, acaban de firmar su sentencia!

-¿Por qué lo dice? - Murmuró Alkyon

-En vista de que han pasado por cuatro escuelas de magia en un año, que son lo peor que tienen sus familias y que a pesar que esta es una escuela estricta se han sobrepasado, he decidido enviarlas a…

-¿A prisión? - gimió Elektra

-¿Solo por hacer que su hijo se volviera hombrecito? - chilló Nenyeina

-¿No exagera? - preguntó Kath

-¡Silencio! Como sub directora que soy aparte de profesora, tengo la autoridad, no las expulsaré, las enviaré a un campo de concentración para adolescentes mal portados y les diré que es peor, el triple de peor que aquí.

Las chicas se miraron espantadas, solo pensaron, campo de concentración, uniforme gris, largo, cero glamour, cero maquillaje, cero diversión, cero chicos y cero romances… ¿Qué clase de vida era esa?

-Partirán mañana temprano, prepararé su viaje y se irán en el primer tren… irán vigiladas, lleven sus capas de viajes y no intenten meter fayuca en sus maletas, pues éstas serán revisadas, en seis meses no conocerán lo que es un lápiz labial…

-¡Que horror! – casi se persigna Isuzu

-Ni conocerán lo que es agua purificada para lavarse los dientes

-¡NOOOOOOOOO! – gritó Alkyon - ¡Mi cepillo de dientes, noooo!

-Ni un baño decente…

-NOOOOOOO – se tiró al piso Elektra - ¡Mis baños en la luna llena! Mientras hago magia negra...

-¡A sus habitaciones, los celadores las llevarán!

-¡Me suicidaré esta noche! – Gimoteó Isuzu

-Te reviviré y de todas maneras irás a ese campo de concentración – respondió la profe entre dientes, bastante, bastante molesta.

Pero ellas se lo habían buscado, ahora, tenían que ir a un lugar en donde no verían ni el sol.


	2. El Cambio

Capítulo 2:

**El Cambio **

Las chicas estaban en la estación, con sus capas puestas, sentaditas en una banca y sus tristes baúles… pues lleno de contrabando, aunque ya la profe les había advertido que les iban a revisar y a quitar todo lo que no fueran a necesitar.

Todas fumaban nerviosamente, por lo menos eso no se los prohibían, esa mañana era fría y había mucha gente, pero lo que llamó poderosamente la atención a Jenny era que justo a la misma hora saldrían dos trenes, y a unos metros, había otro grupo de jóvenes con capuchas.

-¿A dónde irán?

-Deben ser de la escuela de magia privada, reconozco el uniforme pasado de moda que usan…

-Ellos siempre andan en intercambios, olimpiadas mágicas y esas cosas…

-Debería averiguar – se puso Scaty de pié y lentamente caminó hacia el grupo, escondiéndose y buscando algo… pronto lo encontró, ese grupo se iría en el tren B, ellos en el A, pero a donde fueran, seguramente sería mejor que a donde ellos iban… alcanzó a ver el grupo de boletos que portaba el que parecía ser su profesor y que dejaba sobre su baúl…

Por un momento una idea cruzó su cabeza, si de todas maneras las habían botado de su colegio y solo porque el haber provocado que le quitaran la vergüenza a un chico se irían a una casi cárcel… ¿Qué podría ser peor que irse en otro tren?

Scaty tomó sus boletos y procurando no se muy vista, pasó junto al baúl y con sorprendente habilidad, al pasar, cambió ambos fajos de boletos, y siguió su camino, dando la vuelta, y regresando cuando uno de los celadores le hacía señas para que regresara.

-¿Qué paso Scaty? – Pregunto Kath intrigada - ¿Qué hiciste?

-nada – le dio los boletos…

-¿Y esto? - Murmuró Ana, mientras que Diana bostezaba a su lado.

-Sshhhttt…

"_Pasajeros que abordarán el tren B de las siete quince, ya pueden pasar a abordar, en cinco minutos sale_"

-Es nuestro tren – dijo Scaty mostrando los boletos a sus guardianes

-¿No se iban en el A?

-Tenemos el B…

-¡Vamos entonces, suban! – gruñeron los guardias y las chicas hicieron una fila, pasando sus pesados baúles por la inspección, mostrando sus boletos, pero los que revisaban las maletas, ni siquiera los abrieron, si no que dejaron que subieran así.

-¡Sus varitas! – dijo un celador, entregándoselas – tiene un hechizo para que no funcionen hasta mañana que se la entreguen a su nuevo carcelero…

-Fantástico – dijeron las chicas, y sin protestar, se subieron al tren, el cual a los cinco minutos, comenzó a tomar rumbo, al momento que anunciaban al tren A, para su salida, los celadores ya se habían ido, y no alcanzaron a ver cuando los guardias, tomaron los baúles de los otros jovencitos, y comenzaron a revisarlo, ante la mirada de indignación de los chicos.

Pero las chicas Marianis, Elektra, Alkyon, Scaty, Nenyeina, Kath, Ana, Diana ya iban hacia la libertad… No tenían ni la más mínima idea de a donde, pero se iban…

-¡SOY LIBREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - gritaban en los pasillos del tren, de un lado a otro y haciendo su escándalo, disfrutando de su libertad y haciendo hechizos a diestra y siniestra, osea, malgastando la magia y cantando alegremente...

"_Que linda soy, que bonita soy, como me quiero_"... mj, bueno, no para tanto

-¿A donde creen que van? - De repente sintieron que Merlín resucitaba y les hablaba, cuando todas detuvieron sus cánticos profanos y acelerados, así como casi Alkyon se tragaba la colilla del cigarro y a Isuzu se ahogaba con el nectar del dios Baco...

-¡NOOOOO!

-¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?

-¿Quien los dejó salir?

-¿Como pudo suceder tal accidente?

-Sí... a nosotros también nos da mucho gusto salir del maldito encierro en donde nos tenían - Sonrieron los malvados hermanos Chris e Ikis

-¿Cual encierro?

-¿Cual? Tal vez Diana sea tan amable de explicarnos como es que tan hábilente nos encerró en el acantilado y nos dejó olvidados...

-Eres una bruja vil, artera, rastrera y ...

-¡Mentiras! yo no hice nada...

-Ahora recuerdo - apuntó Chris - Diana lo hizo porque Ana se lo pidió... porque a ana se lo pidió Elektra...

-Y a Elektra se lo pidio Alkyon... y a ella se lo pidió Isuzu-

-Y a Isuzu, Mariana - seguían los hermanos desenrredando - y a Mariana...

-¡Ay ya párenle! - gruñó nenyeina - ¡Pero deben bajarse de este tren y regresar al colegio!

-Deben estar bromeando - se acomodó Ikis - Bastante trabajo nos costó seducir a dos de las guardias que parecían troll con diarrea para venir con ustedes... pensábamos burlarnos de su desgracia...

-Y tomarles fotos con sus lindos uniformes grises...

-Ahora nos tendremos que conformar...

-Con tomarles fotos cuando les pateen el trasero...

-¿Que? ¿Porque lo dicen serpiente de dos cabezas?

-Porque resulta - sonrió Chris maligna y atractivamente

-Que están en líos...

-¿Por tomar el tren equivocado? - se acercó Alkyon seductoramente casi topando el rostro de Chris, mientras Ikis reía también

-No mi querido bomboncito - aventó Chris un beso al aire - Resulta que este tren va a un colegio de magia...

-El mejor

-El mas estricto...

-El más perrucho en cuanto a educación... según las malas lenguas...

-En donde la disciplina es dura, cruel y despiadada...

-¿Acaso está ubicado en el infierno?

-JAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJA

-¿Cual es la gracia engendros del infierno?

-Exageramos chicas, lo que pasa es que hay juegos inter escolares de magia a donde van...

-¿Que?

-Conocimientos, concursos, competencias... Y se supone que los que deberían ir... competirán con los mejores...

-¿Están bromeando?

-¿Ya sudaron sus blusas, chicas?

-¿Nosotras... competir?

-¡NOS LLEVA EL CA...!

Media hora más tarde, todas iban calladitas en sus asientos, pensando en dos cosas... o seguir o tirarse del tren y correr hacia la libertad... pero como el tren no se paraba y ninguna tenía alas, habían pensado en que apenas llegaran a la estación, saldrían huyendo a toda prisa, hasta perderse por un buen tiempo.

-Y yo que tenía la ilusión de poder volar sin ropa en mi escoba en las noches de luna llena - suspiró Mariana a lo que Chris alzó una ceja

-¿Y que te lo impide?

-Baboso ¿Acaso no dices que es un colegio estricto?

-Perdón - se levantó Ikis - ¿Y de cuando acá les importan las reglas? Además, seguramente habrá mucho alboroto por lo que habrá...

-Tranquilas, ya dije, en cuanto bajemos, nos iremos de inmediato, nosotras ni siquiera estamos preparadas para concursar o algo así...

-Sí - suspiró Isuzu - pase Historia de la Magia, solo porque le bailé al profe en su escritorio con un disfráz de caperucita roja, muy corto... o de otra manera, me hubiera ido muy mal y hubiese tenido que repetir el año... ¡Sin duda fui muy lista e inteligente al hacer eso!

-Eso no es ser lista o inteligente, eso es ser descarada, descastada y asesina en serie ¡El profe tiene 80 años y casi, casi, le da un infarto con tu bailecito! el pobre estuvo dos dias en hospitalizacion porque yo no se que tanto enseñaste - protestó Elektra

-Tuve 90 de calificación... valió la pena...

-¿Cuando fue ese baile que no me enteré? - Protestó Chris

-Cuando te encerraste con la hija del canciller de magia de América del norte, por dos dias, según tú enseñándole magia chilena...

-Pobre chica...

-Cuando se fué...

-Creo que se la perjudicaste...

-Exageran niñas ¡No le hice nada que no hiciera con su novio!

-Chris... ella no tenía ni siquiera novio...

-Lo que pasa es que NO-VIO la clase de bestia que es este monstruo de dos cabezas... hermanitos McLoud...

-Ya... ya... ni que fueran santas ¿Verdad Ikis?

-Verdad buena Chris...

-Pero ya en serio... ¿Y si no se pueden escapar?

-Tendrían que dejar de fingir...

-O concursar...

-Y no creo que les vaya a ir muy bien...

-No son buenas volando... ni estudiando...

-¡Ay no! ¡Este par de insectos nos está insultando!

-Solo les digo sus verdades - sonrió Ikis

-Y tu serás el más inteligente... lo único que hacen todo el día es pasear su linda anatomía...

-Sobre todo su trasero - aclaró Diana

-Sí, bueno, solo pasean "eso" todo el dia junto con su escoba y yo aún ignoro como es que logran pasar de año...

-Una de dos... o los profes batean chueco y les hacen propuestas indecorosas y por eso pasan...

-O los sobornan...

-O les lanzan el imperius...

NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
-En serio ¿Como pasan?

-¿Quieren saber chicas?

-Nuestro maravilloso secreto...

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Entonces quítense la ropa, les tomamos fotos y les decimos...

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿Que te parece si mejor les quitamos la materia gris y los tiramos del tren? - gritaron las chicas afilando las uñas...

-Ya, ya, gatas salvajes... les dire... nuestro secreto es nuestra asesora...

-¿Nuestra asesora?

-Sí, tiene un poder de convencimiento...

-Sí y justo cuando nos descubren, resulta que está de vacaciones, maldita sea...

-¡Podemos escribirle!

-¿Como no se nos ocurrió antes?

-¡Vamos a hacerlo!

-Solo ella... nos puede salvar... en un momento de caos como este...

-¿Salvar o empeorar? - se burló Chris

-¡MOCION DE ORDEN! ¿QUIEN VOTA PORQUE VOTEMOS A LOS HERMANOS MCLOUD DEL TREN?

-TODAS

-Malditas brujas - y comenzó el correteadero en todos los pasillos del tren, persiguiéndose con varita en mano.


	3. ¿Donde quedó mi cerebro?

Capítulo 3:

**¿Donde quedó mi cerebro?**

Sin embargo, el sueño aquel de escapar, se terminó cuando el tren llegó a la estación, y los esperaban todo un comité organizador, comenzando con la profesora McGonagall y Sprout, que sonreían al ver llegar al gigante de hierro.

-Maldita sea - murmuró Mariana

-¡Hay un comité de bienvenida!

-No podremos escapar...

-¿Creen que deba bajar aventando besos a todo mundo?- preguntó Ana

-Mejor pregunto ¿Creen que debemos tomar cianuro? - dijo Alky

-Niñas, nosotros las dejamos - Dijeron los hermanos McLoud - que no queremos ser testigos de su desgracia ¡Les enviaremos nuestras condolencias!

-A donde van muñequitos de sololoy... - se puso Isuzu frente a donde estaban sentandos, apuntándole con sus bubis... (Bueno, es que le quedaban a su altura)

-Esto no es nuestro asunto ¡Deja de apuntarme con eso! me vas a dejar bizco - se hizo Ikis hacia atrás

-Esas son armas poderosìsimas ¿Puedo tocar? - hizo señas Chris

-¡Nada que! ¡Ahora se quedan con nosotras y nos ayudan, nos cuidan o nos friegan, pero se quedan!

Los hermanos McLoud se miraron resignados, eran muchas chicas, y ellos eran solo dos indefensos caballeros... Pero eso de quedarse, les aseguraba que abrían chicas en las competencias, así que aceptaban el reto.

Cuando bajaron, Ana aventaba besos saludando a los presentes y se detuvo hasta que Elektra le dio un pellizco para que se comportara, por lo que se detuvo. La profesora McGonagall los recibió.

-¿Acaso vinieron solos, sin profesores?

-Este...

-Pues...

-¡Claro que no, ellos llegan en un par de dias! - aclaró Mariana

-Sí, es que tuvieron que hacer ajustes... luego vienen

-Menos mal... porque de otro modo, los regresaríamos de inmediato, espero que lleguen en dos dias, que es justo cuando inicien los concursos dentro de Hogwarts, Beauxbutton y Durmstrang ya están, solo faltaban ustedes, los representantes de América...

-Por supuesto - sonrieron nerviosamente y subieron a los carruajes para trasladarse al colegio.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? ¡Nos regresaran cuando descubran que no vienen profesores!

-Tranquilas niñas... tengo una idea...

-¿Cual idea?

-¿Se acuerdan del profesor desempleado?

-Sí...

-Ese profe trabajaría por unas cuantas monedas de oro... si le llamamos...

-Claro...

-Y si llamamos a la asesora... aunque esté de vacaciones...

-¿Crees que acepte?

-¡Le diremos que es urgente, no le diremos de que se trata!

-Buena idea...

-¿Ya ven? ¡Y luego dicen que no tengo cerebro! - se quejó Isuzu - ¡Y eso que solo soy una chica, jijiji!

-Pero el cerebro lo tienes en las bubis ¿Verdad? - preguntó Chris que estaba en medio

-Como molestas Chris ¿E Ikis?

-Abajo, tratando de ver sus chones...

-¿EEEEEEH? - Cuando vieron, Ikis andaba con una cámara fotográfica, tratando de ver bajo sus túnicas... el muy tramposo.

-¡DEGENERADO, MANO LARGA!

-¡PATEENLO CHICAS, PARTANSELA!

-JAJAJAJAJA

Todos y el par de malvados y sucios hermanos bajaron inmediatamente, caminando detrás de la profesora y el resto, muy rápidamente, mirando a todos lados, a lo lejos se veían grupos de jóvenes practicar y muchos estudiando bajo los árboles, algunos más contemplando a los competidores, así era Hogwarts, tan normal y pacífico... que daban ganas de vomitar...

-Inf -inf- Respiró Chris en alto y se dirigió a Alkyon - ¿No huele algo raro aquí?

-Dejame examinar - Dijo la chica aspirando el aire e hizo una mueca - ¡Guácala de pollo! ¡Esto es aire puro! ¡Dañará mis pulmones que ya están acostumbrados a andar entre el humo del tabaco y sustancias non santas!

-Con razón siento que me ahogo... me parece que aquí lo único que aspiraremos será el humo de la chimenea...

-Y el único alcohol que habrá será el del rompope o chocolates rellenos...

-¡AY! - se quejó Mariana lastimeramente - ¿Que clase de malvado lugar es este? ¡Prefiero mi prisión!

-Bien muchachos, su campamento - señaló la profesora McGonagall un grupo de tiendas de campaña, y un letretro enorme que decía "Campamento del Instituto Elemental de Magia y Hechicería Casa Blanca" y ya saben, la bandera de las barras y las estrellas.

-Gracias - sonrieron, ya sabrán con una sonrisa forzada

-La ceremonia de inauguración de los cursos será a las ocho, estén puntuales y con su uniforme de gala...

-Sí claro...

Una vez solos, se metieron a uno de las tiendas en donde había una mesa llena de alimentos y una carta dirigida a ellos, así que mientras comían, la leían:

"Terry McFly, como lider del grupo te comunicamos lo siguiente: En cuanto lleguen, avisen que sus profesores asesores no llegarán a tiempo, pues tuvimos un problema grave, tampoco pudimos enviar la lista de sus nombres ni de los concursos en los que incursionarán, aunque sabemos de su decencia, honradez, sabiduría y madurez. Por lo que suplicamos a tu persona inscribas a tus compañeritos a los concursos ya destinados. ATTE. Dirección del Instituto Elemental de Magia y Hechicería Casa Blanca. Directora Marilyn M."

-¿No es eso tener suerte?

-¡Ya lo creo!

-Ahora Chris... haz lo que dice la carta...

-¿Porque Chris y yo no? - se quejó Ikis

-Porque mentalmente... él tiene un poquitito más de cerebro que tú... pero solo un poquitito, así chiquito, como de grano de mostaza

-Jaja, que graciosita... Vamos hermano, vamos a inscribir a estas urracas al concurso...

-¡Desgraciado! - le aventó Elektra una jarra de jugo de calabaza - ¡Urraca la más vieja de tu casa!

-¿Escuchaste Chris? Acaban de insultar a nuestro espíritu chocarrero...

-Deja de jugar Ikis, vamos a... inscribir... y a ... echarle un ojito al gallinero, a ver como están las pollitas...

-Mira nada más ¿No pueden pensar en otra cosa que no sea placer físico?

-Déjame pensarlo...MMMMM ¡NO!

El par de hermanitos, se dirigieron hacia la dirección que se había colocado en el centro de los campamentos de Durmstrang, Beauxbutton, hasta de Hogwarts y los de América, en donde estaban un par de chicas recibiendo la documentación.

-Hola señoritas - se presentó decentemente

-Buenas tardes, bienvenidos...

-Terry McFly tuvo que dejar el grupo debido a una lesión

-¿De verdad? - Gimió una de ellas - ¡Y yo que me moría por conocerlo, dicen que tiene habilidades impresionantes!

-"Y eso que no has visto las que yo tengo" - pensó Chris con esa sonrisa como quien no mata una mosca.

-No nos llegó la lista de su grupo, ni de las actividades, les doy una hoja y se anotan por favor, el nombre de sus compañeros, aunque me dicen que en su mayoría son chicas y el concurso en donde entrarán.

-Perfecto - sonrió Chris y se alejó con Ikis, quien a esas alturas ya había examinado tan bien a esas muchachas que ya se sabía hasta la talla de sostén que utilizaban.

Una vez fuera de su alcance, revisaron la lista y sonrieron, a punto de cometer sus travesuras.

-Nos darán una patiza...

-Una arrastrada Hermanito ¿Que crees que debemos hacer?

-¿Morir con dignidad?

-Mejor divertirnos, somos buenos en magia... sólo que no tenemos disciplina...

-Pero hay actividades que...

-Por ejemplo aquí donde dice concurso de conocimientos, anotaremos a... Isuzu...

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE? ¿Es una broma? Isuzu de lo único que sabe es de la última canción de moda en el mundo mágico, del hechizo adecuado para la caída del cabello y de cómo detener el tiempo por dos minutos... ¡Que la muy maldita nunca me quizo enseñar ese hechizo!

-Si nos darán una patiza, pues con provecho... por ejemplo... en Duelo, a la dulce Nenyeina...

-¿En duelo? ¡Pero ella no mata ni una mosca! ¿Como es que es amiga de las otras bandoleras?

-Porque en el fondo lleva la semilla del mal...

-UUUUUUUUUU - sonrió Ikis - ¡Pero en duelo!

-Tranquilo, con esos bellos ojos y esa dulce sonrisa... ya sacará a su diablo interno... o pasará a mejor vida en el primer combate... jajaja

-¿Y en Carrera de velocidad de escobas?

-Yo...

-¡Qué cómodo!

-Y ... MMMM... Elektra...

-¿Elektra?

-Sí, lleva meses sin subirse a una escoba por instrucciones de la jefe de deportes

-Pero si Elektra está peleada con las escobas voladoras...

-¡Es hora de que hagan las pases!

-Jejejeje

-¿Y que más?

-Veamos... en el Rally con carrera de escobas... ese que combinas conocimiento con velocidad, astucia y valentía... pues tú hermanito...

-¿Tas loco o que te pasa wey?

-Tranquilo, no harás el ridículo solo, necesitas a dos más, veamos... las primas veneno... Ana y Diana...

-¿Veloces, astutas y valientes?

-Lo son, mira ¿Recuerdas el examen que necesitábamos pasar todos o si no nos dejarían a repetir año, todo por hacerle esa broma de los Inferis a la profe Bodoquito?

-Sí...

-¿No recuerdas que ellas lo sacaron del escritorio de la Directora?

-AAAAAAAAAAH

-Fueron veloces porque tenían menos de dos minutos con 45 segundos para sacarlo, astutas para ingeniárselas al copiar y valientes porque en donde las encontrara ni Merlín o vendiendo su alma a Leviatan, podrían haberlas salvado de la horca...

-No exageres...

-¿Crees que la directora las hubiera dejado vivas? las hubiera echo carnitas... Bueno hermanito, Ana y Diana... son tus compañeritas.

-Que dios nos ayude

-Mejor pide ayuda abajo, porque arriba, no nos deben estar escuchando, pero sigamos con la lista... MMM, concurso de obstáculos... ¿Quien es la más tramposa del grupo?

-Tengo a dos...

-Las anotaremos... Alkyon y Mariana...

-Creo que te van a cortar la cabeza cuando sepan que les dijiste tramposas...

-¿Y no lo son? ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijeron que por cinco galeones me darían a una chica guapa y sin estrenar?

-Ah

-¿Y no te acuerdas que era la gorda Sansores? Casi me muero del susto cuando la vi en mi celda... y cuando nos encerraron... y cuando tuve que aflojar con esa chica...

-Pobrecito de tí...

-¡Claro! ¿En donde crees que queda mi reputación?

-Pero en Obstáculos están los mejores...

-Que se las arreglen...

-¿Y esta de Caza vampiros?

-No lo sé, anotaremos a Kath...

-Seguimos con... Skaty, a ella... a ella la pondremos como... Domadora de Dragones...

-¿Acaso pretendes que se la coman? ¿O la achicharren?

-Tranquilo, si andaba con Bart, que era todo un monstruo y lo dominaba ¡Un dragón será pan comido para ella! ¡No pasa nada!

-A mi se me hace... a mí se me hace...

-¿Agua la canoa? ¡Que va a decir nuestro padre cuando se entere!

-¡Aguántala Chris, no me insultes que soy tu hermano, el único que tuviste la fortuna de tener!

-Sí... ¡Que mala pata que te hubieras salvado cuando te arrojé por la ventana, hubiera sido hijo único! - suspiró

-Ché wey - le dió un zape Ikis mientras que el otro, solo reía alegremente por sus fechorías.

Así que mientras que los hermanitos monstruo de dos cabezas ponían en concursos raros a las chicas, una de ellas, tenía un gran descubrimiento, mientras revisaba las tiendas de campaña.

-¡Oigan chicas, miren esto!

-¿Que pasa?

-Bombones...

-¿Donde?

Llegaron de inmediato y se asomaron a las ventana de tela que tenía una de las tiendas y casi se le van los ojos a unas otras mejor se ocultaron bajo sus manitas santas (ajá)

-¡Guau!

-¡Santa Madre de Merlín!

-¿Quien sos esos caballeros andantes que andan enseñando sus cuerpos a plena luz, haciendo que bellas e inocentes doncellas que no han conocido varón, tengan el desasosiego de mirar sus cuerpos atléticos? - Dijo Skaty poéticamente

-¿No es ese el escudo de Durmstrang?

-Oye chica...

-Dime chica...

-¿Tan buenos estaban que se cayeron del árbol esas manzanitas?

-¡Hay, pero que chicos tan mal proporcionados!

-¿Porque mal proporcionados Alkyon?

-¡Pues porque no me los proporcionaron a mi! - Dijo fingiendo disgusto

-Pues yo, como la poeta y única chica sensible del grupo, he compuesto un poema... para esos bellos especimenes del sexo masculino... aunque dicen que cuando hay mucho músculo, no hay cerebro...

-¿Única sensible? - Espetó Nenyeina mirando de reojo a los muchachos.

-Sensible y frágil...

-Claro, por supuersto, ¡sensible mis calz...!

-A ver mamita, dinos tu poema...

-"Que rica está la manzana que cuelga de la ramita se está cayendo de buena por que ya esta madurita quisiera saber que comes o que te pones güerito que estas como quieres papi como quieres papacito cuando sales a la calle con ese pantaloncito a todas nos pone loca tu meneito, Eres todo un forro tienes un cuerpazo, eres todo un cromo un manjar y un agasajo "

-¡No seas payasa que esa es una canción!

-Muy naquita por cierto...

-¡Pero esa canción me la enseñó nuestra asesora, vas a ver cuando aparezca!

-¿Pero a poco no les queda como anillo al dedo?

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Esos chicos de Durmstrang están como para volvernos lobas y comérnoslo...

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	4. Los Mejores Magos del Mundo

Capítulo 4:

**Los Mejores Magos del Mundo **

Por varios minutos las chicas estuvieron siguiendo la rutina de los niños de Durmstrang, que hicieron lagartijas, sentadillas y trotaron un poco, ignorando que a unos metros de ellos, esos ojos viperinos de las chicas, los hacian pedazos.

-¡Niñas! - Entraron de pronto Chris e Ikis

-¡Ay!

-¿Que hacen?

-Nada... viendo el paisaje...

-Bueno, ya traemos el rol de actividades que tendremos durante tres meses... ¿las quieren ver?

-¿De verdad? - tomaron la lista y obvio que pegaron una carcajada - ¿Es broma?

-Nop...

-¿No es broma?

-MMM... Nop...

-¿Isuzu está en exámen de conocimientos? - preguntó Alektra incrédula

-Sip...

-¿QUE YO QUE?

-Isuzu ¿Cuanto es dos más dos?

-Eh... MMMM... ¿22?

-¿COMO SE TE OCURRIÓ LA BRILLANTE IDEA DE INSCRIBIR A ISUZU EN CONOCIMIENTOS?

-¿Porque no?

-¿Crees que Isuzu tomará siquiera un libro¡Ni siquiera los conoce! - gimió Mariana

-¡Oye! Sí los conozco - protestó Isuzu - Son esas cosas cuadradas llenas de hojas, letras y pocos dibujos...

-Pero... pero...

-Miren chicas, ni modos, Isuzu no es buena en exámenes de conocimiento, pero la inscribimos en concurso de pociones en donde es bastante buena...

-¡Y sé hacer magia! - apuntó - Una cosa es que haya aprendido oyendo y no estudiando... me sé la practica pero no la teoría... así que... si saco cero en conocimientos, puede que salga con decencia de la clase de pociones...

-¿Salir con decencia te refieres a salir vestida?

-¡Baboso, esa vez fue por culpa tuya que la poción fuera derretidora de ropa!

-NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-A propósito, a las ocho tenemos la cena de bienvenida...

-¿Y?

-No tenemos trajes de gala...

-Los haremos...

-¿Aburridos como siempre?

-¿Bromeas? - sacó Alkyon las tijeras - Lo haremos a nuestro modo...

-¡Pues empecemos!

-¡Un momento! - gritó Kath - ¿Que voy a cazar qué?

-¿Y que yo voy a domar dragones?

-¡CHRIS ERES UN IDIOTA, TE VAMOS A MATAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Pasaban de las ocho cuando las chicas y los hermanitos corrían por todo el pasillo rumbo al gran comedor en donde ya había comenzado la presentación, y claro que todos iban peleando.

-Es tarde

-Es culpa de Mariana

-¿Por qué mi culpa?

-¡Ay chicas, mis rizos no me salen bien, ay chicas mi uniforme está muy largo, ay chicas¿Dónde quedó mi cerebro? – se burló una de ellas

-¡Estupidísima! – sonrió Mariana alisando su uniforme.

-Ahí esta el gran salón…

-¡Ok! Niñas, niños, entremos, portémonos decentemente lo más que se pueda – dijo Alkyon – Ahora entremos con calma y primero las damas.

-¡Tú no me mandas¡Voy a entrar primero! – Chilló Ikis

-Te equivocas, yo entraré primero – Dijo Kath tratando de hacerlo a un lado.

-¡Voy primero! – Se trepó encima la pequeña Nenyeina.

-Déjenme pasar que me despeinan – gimoteó Elektra

-¡Pido pasar primero por ser la más guapa! – los empujo Isuzu

-¡Yahuuu! Denle permiso a su padre – La imitó Chris, y el resultado fue que todos embolados, abrieron las puertas con violencia y todos cayeron hechos bolitas al piso, delante de todos, obvio que todas las miles de miradas se volvieron a verlos.

-¡Y hemos visto que el Instituto de Magia y Hechicería Casa Blanca de Norteamérica se une a nosotros al fin! – Dijo Dumbledore pausadamente - ¡Muchachos por favor, guarden esos ímpetus y tomen asiento! – señaló una mesa

-Gracias – Dijo Chris brincando a las chicas y les hizo una seña, todas se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar con propiedad (Como en pasarela de modas, ya saben entre más torcidas y sexy caminen, mejor)

Claro que todos miraban boquiabiertos más a las chicas… pero no precisamente por si eran bonitas o no, si no por el uniforme… No llevaban túnicas, solo un ceñido uniforme de la cintura y una falda con volantes, arriba de las rodillas… bastante arriba… y botas con botones dorados. Lo único tierno era la blusa blanca de estoperoles que usaban, bien peinadas y bien arregladas.

-¿Esas de donde salieron? – preguntó Parvati

-¿De un figurín de modas¿Acaso en su escuela eso que llevan es un uniforme de gala¿Así de corto?

Las chicas tomaron asiento, sonriendo a todos, cruzando la pierna coquetamente y dejaron que la presentación continuara, mientras que por lo bajo cuchicheaban sobre el resto de alumnos.

-¡Así que las perfectas señoritas de Beauxbuton! – Dijo Diana – Mi madre quería enviarme a ese colegio…

-¿Y que pasó?

-Dijo que no quería separarse de mí por mucho tiempo, porque me extrañaría mucho…

-¿Y como es que terminaste en Alcatraz?

-Creo que olvidó que me quería cerca – se alzó de hombros - ¿No es ese Harry Potter? Leí muchas cosas de el en el Profeta, que es uno de los mejores magos de este colegio…

-¡Guau, Diana, me sorprendes! – Murmuró Chris

-¿Qué sepa cosas de Harry?

-No chiquita, que sepas leer…

-¡Pero cómo eres de inútil Chris! Deja de molestarnos… que estamos viendo a nuestra competencia…

-Creí que estarían buscando posibles romances – advirtió Ikis

-¿Crees que nos urge tener novio? Nosotras comerciamos con chicos para dárselos a chicas desesperadas por un poco de amor, y no mezclamos negocios con romances…

-Negocios son negocios querido Ikis…

-Por ejemplo… ¿Cuándo oro nos ofrecerían por Harry?

-Te doy cincuenta galeones – alzó la mano Ana

-¿Tan poquito? No por menos de doscientos – Respondió Isuzu

-¿Doscientos¿Estás loca¡Tendré que asaltar Gringotts!

-¡Vaya, ese es Draco Malfoy! Demasiado rubio para mi gusto, pero apuesto a que nos darían por lo menos cien por el…

-¡BUUUUU, me dan miedo niñas, andan de traficantes, de tratantes de blancos¿Sabían que es un delito y que Azkaban las espera con miles de homicidas en sus frías celdas? – sonrió Chris mientras que las chicas le daban un pellizco.

-Yo conozco a ese chico… es Neville Longbotton…

-Lo daremos gratis junto con el pelirrojo que está a su lado… ¿Cómo es que conoces a Longbotton, Isuzu?

-Mi abuela visitó a su abuela, fueron compañeras de clases, se tomaron algunas fotos y me las mostró… No lo subestimes tanto Alky, no todos son tan buen mozos como otros chicos.

-Es verdad… Además aquí no podemos hacer negocios… No conocemos a las chicas ni a los chicos, y encima de todo, tendremos que participar en unos concursos medios raros…

Así que mientras las chicas cuchicheaban, del otro lado, también los otros las miraban con interés, algunos con buenos comentarios y otros con malos comentarios.

-Chicas interesantes ¿Verdad Harry? – le decía Ron

-Ya lo creo…

-Lindos uniformes – sonrió Seamus

-Uniformes descarados – Protestó Hermione – Ya veremos de que están hechas cuando presenten las pruebas.

-Pero las de Beauxbutton son bellas e inteligentes ¿Por qué ellas no? En cambio los de Durmstrang, llenos de masa muscular pero de cerebro…

-Discrepo – protestó Ginny – Ellos son muy hábiles y aparte Víctor Krum es su entrenador ahora…

-Como siempre, las chicas van tras lo músculos – Dijo Ron en tono despectivo

-Y ustedes tras las piernas ¡Ay Ron, que no se te quita la costumbre! Si no son las de Beauxbuton, serán las de ese colegio Casa Blanca.

El pelirrojo le hizo un gesto a su hermana y se volvió a ver todas las piernas cruzadas de las niñas, que continuaban hablando de ellos, y al verle, todas al unísono, le sonrieron y le hicieron señas coquetas de saludo, que hicieron que Ron sonriera tontamente.

Harry también miraba, a todas, las de Beauxbuton, las de Casa Blanca y al resto, el muchacho de los ojos verdes, se sentía como un niño en confitería con tantas muchachas, pero… ¿Habrá superado esa etapa de timidez que lo caracterizaba? Por otro lado, Chris e Ikis, estaban dispuestos a irradiar toda su galanura posible para hacer que las chicas cayeran a sus pies, aunque yo me pregunto cómo, pues eran unos malditos de pies a cabeza, y eso que aún no les enseñaban a las chicas los dragones que tenían tatuado en sus espaldas… ¿Me había olvidado mencionar que las chicas tenían un tatuaje de un par de alas de ángel abajito del abdomen? El cual solo se medio veía con ropa a la cadera…

Y en realidad por esos momentos, las niñas de "Casa Blanca" tenían muchos problemas que resolver como para que por el momento tuvieran interés en un chico en particular, a punto que las hicieran polvo en las pruebas y no sería por ineptas, si no porque ninguna iba siquiera preparada para tal cosa, eran las mejores en travesuras, pero en los estudios, era diferente.

-¿Le escribieron al profe?

-Sí

-¿A la asesora?

-También…

-Por cierto Ana, esos cincuenta que ofreciste por Harry Potter, como que los vas donando a la causa, no sabemos cuánto nos cobrará el profe…

-¿Cómo pudieron hablarle a ese? – Gruñó Ikis – está loco…

-Era el único que no nos puede delatar…

La cena pasó sin pena ni gloria, mientras todos estaban felices por los concursos, dispuestos a demostrar, quienes eran los mejores, las chicas pensaban en salir de esa y escaparse, antes que en Alcatraz se dieran cuenta que no habían ido al lugar correspondiente y que por supuesto, de un momento a otro, estuviera toda una guardia nacional, a las puertas de Hogwarts, buscándolas…

-Debiéramos irnos en la noche – Dijo Isuzu en un acto inusitado de sensatez o todo lo contrario según quieran verlo – Saltamos al lago y nadamos hacia la orilla… Nos internamos en el primer poblado ¡Y seremos libres como el viento¿Qué les parece? – (Retiro lo dicho)

-Y que nos coman las criaturas que viven en el fondo ¿Verdad?

-A que nos manden al calabozo a pan y agua como la última vez…

-Por lo menos hay algo de bueno en eso

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Así mantenemos nuestra figura!

Al día siguiente, todas y todos… absolutamente todos los de Casa Blanca, se levantaron cuando faltaban… diez para el medio día y fue porque un par de chicos estaban hablándoles desde fuera de la tienda desde hacía cinco, así la más peinada, se asomó a ver que querían.

-¿Sí?

-Eh… en el campo de concentración están preocupados porque no se han presentado…

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, verán… desde hace dos horas debieron haber llegado, para las instrucciones, y llegaron todos excepto ustedes ¿Les sucede algo? Esto le puede costar una tarjeta roja y puntos menos a todo el equipo.

-¿En verdad? Mj… la verdad es que… estábamos meditando…

-¿Meditando?

-Sí… bueno ¡Ya vamos!

Cuando el par de chicos se marcharon, hubo una revolución en la carpa, los chicos iban corriendo poco después hacia el campo de concentración, los niños aún abrochándose los pantalones, y las chicas volaban peinándose y echándose brillo labial y un poco de rubor pa no verse tan paliduchas.

-¡Apúrense!

-¿Cómo paso esto?

-¡Los chicos tienen la culpa que no leyeron bien las instrucciones!

-¡Prepárense para las miradas! – gruñó Nenyeina y cuando hicieron acto de aparición, todos se volvieron a verles con cara de pocos amigos, ellos y ellas los ignoraron y se dirigieron a una esquina.

-Mj – aclaro la garganta McGonagall, ya que el Instituto por fin se digna a acompañarnos, continuaremos con el programa ya establecido… y con los siguientes anuncios… primero… haremos eliminatorias de algunos concursos y adjuntaremos otros, por ejemplo no teníamos contemplado el quidditch, pero haremos un torneo pequeño ¿todos de acuerdo?

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – gritaron emocionados los de Beauxbuton, Durmstrang y Hogwarts.

-NOOOOOOO – gritaron en silencio las del Instituto, y es que a ellas no se les hacía lo mínimo emocionante, concursar en esas cosas… era mejor el regenteo… pa no decirle mas feo.

-También implementaremos ajedrez mágico… y el juego de tenis mágico…

-¿Cosa dijo? – Gruñeron las chicas - ¿Juego de tenis mágico?

-¿Y eso con que se come?

-Tranquilas, que no les aflore la ignorancia, finjan que lo saben todo, después averiguamos como se juega…

-Los concursos iniciarían inicialmente mañana a las ocho, pero hoy adelantaremos uno… debido a que los concursantes para conocimiento son muchos, haremos un examen eliminatorio hoy a las tres de la tarde.

Isuzu casi le saltan los ojos ¿ella iba a ser la primera humillada¡Imposible! Casi se atraganta el chicle que andaba masticando como vaca, y ya sentía que quería matar a Chris.

-Pueden retirarse todos… menos los del Instituto Casa Blanca – Dijo severamente la profesora y todos los demás salieron, mientras ellas y ellos con descaro, le decían adiós y hola con las puntas de los dedos y les tiraban besos que a algunos les caía en gracia, menos a las niñas.

Una ves el grupo solo con la profesora, esperaron el regaño.

-¿Qué les paso jovencitos?

-Eh… nuestra meditación de dos horas de las ocho… profesora…

-¿Meditación?

-Sí, hacemos eso del yu-gi-oh… - respondió Alkyon elegantemente, mientras sus amigos y amigas, le dirigieron una mirada exasperante… y eso que no era Isuzu la que contestaba

-¿De qué?

-¡Del Yoga profesora, del yoga! – aclaró Elektra entre dientes, mientras que Alky forzaba una sonrisa y le hacía gestos a la chica.

-¡Pues que no vuelva a pasar, mucho menos para el día de mañana que comienzan oficialmente las competencias, ya que si no llegan antes, serán eliminados!

-Sí profesora…

-No tengo toda la lista – Revisó la hoja – para mañana en la tarde, necesito los nombres de los que participarán en quidditch, en tenis mágico y en transformaciones… y espero que ya lleguen sus profesores…

-¿En quidditch¡Pero no tenemos equipo de eso!

-¿No? Según los reportes que recibí, todos los que vienen a concursar juegan en los equipos de su Instituto ¿hubo algún error?

-Mj… lo solucionaremos – Dijo Ikis consternado.

-Bien, en entonces no se hable más… señorita Isuzu…

Pero Isuzu estaba bien entretenida limando sus uñas y ni caso le había puesto a la profesora.

-¿Señorita Isuzu?

Entonces Diana se volvió hacia su amiga y le gritó finamente.

-¡Te están hablando Isuzu!

-¿Eh¡Si profesora dígame!

-Oiga profesora es que ella no entienden si le dicen señorita – sonrió Chris, pero para su suerte, McGonagall no había escuchado bien el chistecito.

-Venga de una vez conmigo, la eliminatoria de conocimientos empezará en una hora…

-¡Pero, pero…!

-Vamos ya – ordenó la profesora e Isuzu tuvo que irse con ella, mientras masticaba con más ganas el chicle de los nervios.

-Pobrecita Isuzu

-¡Tú tienes la culpa Chris!

-Pues si no estás de acuerdo, cambia con ella – protestó el chico

-Mj… no gracias…

* * *

Bien... debo decirle que Mariana se nos fue pa' los United... :( Sí que sufrí cuando nos dieron la Noticia. :(  
Pero me alegré al saber que fue a estudiar y a convertirse en una Gran Profesional. :)  
Tengo fe en mi Manita, porque sé que se esforzará mucho. n.n 

Me comprometía para ayudar a subir los Capítulos de los FFs de Sax, así que es hora de que cumpla mi palabra. :)

Bien... para aquellas que quieran participar, pues... no estoy segura de que si se pueda o no, pero les dejaré la dirección en donde pueden inscribirse en el Perfil de esta cuenta. n.n


	5. Nada de esto fue un error

Capítulo 5:

**Nada de esto fue un error…**

Isuzu, nuestra dulce, bella, sensual y totalmente falta de materia gris, Isuzu, estaba sentada en las mesas en donde serían los exámenes, cruzada de piernas, mirando a todos los nerds, estudiando, hablando sobre conocimientos y sonriendo con aires de superioridad, mientras que ella se mordía las uñas.

-¿Nerviosa? – se acercó Hermione

-¿Yo? No… no… pa nada chica…

-Tal vez una ronda de preguntas para ver que tal estamos…

-No… no… no… este… mj, a mi no me gusta exponer mis extensos conocimientos sobre… las clases… No quiero que mi cabeza se sature de tanta sabiduría...

-¿De verdad? – sonrió Hermy con una mueca

-Aja…

-Como gustes – se retiró a su asiento.

Isuzu estaba a punto de gritar, cuando sintió que el monstruo de dos cabezas entraba rápidamente a desearle suerte.

-¡Amiga mía… princesa de un cuento infinito!

-¿Qué quieren rata de dos patas?

-Es que estamos preocupados…

-¿Por qué?

-¿Sabes escribir? Recuerda que tu nombre se deletrea como I-S-U-Z-U B-U-J-A-R-D-O…

-Chris – de repente la chica le puso la punta de su pluma en salva sea la parte - ¿quieres tener hijos?

-¡Uy! Sí…

-¡Entonces deja de molestarme, lo mismo va para ti Ikis!

-MMM… vámonos Chris, ya le dio una perreta a esta chica…

Justo a las tres en punto, apareció Snape con los exámenes, el profesor tenía la mirada cetrina y fruncía el ceño mirando a todos.

-¡Solo quiero ver plumas y tinteros arriba! – Ordenó autoritariamente y una vez que acataron, los exámenes se enviaron mágicamente a sus lugares – En esta ocasión no será de complementación, sólo será de opción múltiple tiene una hoja aparte para subrayar la respuesta, bien, como eliminatoria, son cuatro pergaminos con sesenta preguntas en cada una y de distintos temas, dependiendo de los puntajes en cada pergamino, serán colocados en el examen de conocimiento de ese tema y aquellos que obtengan mayor porcentaje en todos, tendría un examen oral aparte, al final…

Isuzu miró su examen, lo volteó de pies a cabeza, leyó la primera pregunta y de buena gana no lo quemaba, puso su nombre en las cuatro ojas, el nombre de su escuela y solo lo pensó una vez, comenzó a rellenar los circulitos a como se le pegaba la gana sin leer la pregunta, así lo hizo y terminó en menos de media hora.

-¡Profesor, ya terminé¿Me puedo ir?

Hubo un silencio eterno

-¿Perdón? – reaccionó Snape

-¡Ay, que ya terminé profe hermosote¿Me puedo salir? (¿Profe hermoso?)

-¡Accio! – dijo el profe y el examen de la chica voló a sus manos, Snape vio las primeras hojas y las respuestas, le miró con el ceño fruncido - ¡Fuera!

-¡Gracias profe precioso! – salió coquetamente, moviendo exageradamente las caderas, mientras se despedía de algunos chicos de Durmstrang que le miraron con asombro y ella les aventaba besos.

-¿YA TERMINASTE?– Gritó Mariana cuando la vieron llegar a ellos, todos estaban sentados en el piso del pasillo, con sus usuales uniformes cortos y ellos con la corbata atada a un brazo y con la camisa semi desabotonada y aires de galanes insufribles.

-Sip…

-¿De verdad?

-En serio, digo ¿A poco pensaron que me quedaría analizando cada pregunta para ver si me la sabía o no?

-Pos no…

-Lo único que puse bien fue mi nombre… Isuzu de la Concepción del Perpetuo Socorro de Alvarado e Irivarguengoitia Bujardo.

-¿Qué?

-¿No que se sabían mi nombre mucho mejor que yo?

-¡Por supuesto que nos lo sabemos mejor que tú, porque recuerda que después de la Concepción del perpetuo… no es socorro, es burdel, mamacita!

-Me dieron ganas de echarme a uno… - dijo Mariana de repente

-¡Ay! Golosa ¿a quien te quieres echar?

-¡A uno de mis cigarrillos, tontita! Pero en este colegio lo tienen prohibido…

-¿Y de cuando aquí respetas las normas de un colegio?

-Yo también quiero echarme a… - Suspiró Scaty

-¿A un cigarro?

-Nop… un sueñito del medio día…

-¡Ah, eso! – suspiraron, mientras un trío de guapos de Durmstrang pasaron gallardamente.

-¡Adiós esos! – Dijo Alkyon

-¡Me saludan a mi suegra! – Dijo Ana

-¡Que lindos estuches para damas, verdad de dios! – completó Scaty

-¿Estudian o solo trabajan en sus cuerpecitos muchachos?

-¡Me llamo Bombón y me apellido cómeme, pacito!

Los chicos de Durmstrang se detuvieron y se volvieron curiosos, las chicas los saludaron con los dedos mientras le sonreían con mucha coquetería, mientras les hacían señas de "Llámame" "Mi campamento está atrás del tuyo" o "Te veo a las seis tras el sauce boxeador".

-¡Que descaradas! – Dijo Chris muy propio - ¿Qué van a decir de nosotros?

-¿Y que van a decir de tu hermanito que en este momento está viéndole los calzones a esas chicas arriba de las escaleras?

-Pobrecito… es que todavía es virgen…

-¿Virgen, Ikis? – Se miraron compungidas para luego – JAJAJAJAJAJA

-Si Ikis es virgen… a mi que me acerquen un unicornio para que me hagan la prueba de la pureza – dijo Diana

-Pobrecito unicornio… mira Di, ya sabemos quieres el cuerno porque es mágico, pero te recuerdo chica… que ninguna magia en el mundo devuelve la pureza.

-¿Perdón¡No me difames! Además Chris, tu venderás piñas… Te recuerdo que no eres un santo y en cuanto las chicas descubran el lobo que esconde bajo la piel de ovejas no te hará el mínimo caso.

-Já… como si yo fuera el que quiere vender a los chicos…

-¿Y que esperamos¿Qué nos den el desastroso resultado de menos cero que le espera a Isuzu?

-¡Ná!

-¡Oigan! – Las silenció Nenyeina, y un par de chicas hablaban secretamente cerca de ellas.

-¡Ah, esos chicos de Durmstrang son los mas guapo, pero ni siquiera nos echan un lazo!

-Son tan orgullosos ¿te fijaste que ni siquiera nos respondieron el saludo? Son unos presumidos…

-Ojala pierdan los torneos por arrogantes, solo porque Víctor Krum es su entrenador…

-¡Psss, Psss!– de repente, no muy tardas, Scaty y Diana les llamaban.

-¿Qué?

-¿A que les gustan esos chicos?

-¿Nos escucharon? – chillaron las chicas de sexto asustadas

-Sus quejas se escuchaban hasta Tombuctú, pero ese no es el caso, escuché que esos muchachos son muy presumidos…

-¿Y?

-Y que por unas monedas… cualquiera de esos chicos… será tuyo

Las Hogwarianas les miraron como si estuviesen locas ¿Cómo es que ellas decían que esos muchachos serían suyos? Sin embargo no se fueron, se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

-Claro… Me refiero a que… se los ponemos en bandeja de plata… y ustedes hacen con ellos lo que se les antoje… serán suyos por completo…

-¿Hasta Víctor Krum?

-Hasta el mismísimo diablo muchachas, el que quieran…

-¿Y la condición es el precio?

-Sip… unas monedas de oro y el chico es suyo…

-Queremos a Irving Krum… el primo de Víctor Krum, es el más soberbio… pagaremos cuando le hayamos echo lo que queramos ¿Qué dicen?

-Es un trato… ¿Cuándo lo quieren, esta noche?

-No… no… es muy pronto… que sea el viernes…

-Bien – sonrieron Scaty y Diana y se retiraron - ¡Les avisaremos

Cuando regresaron estaban felices, porque ya tenían su primer negocio entre manos y las arcas de sus vacías alcancías se llenarían (¿Superficiales? Un poquito ¿Qué solo les interesan los objetos brillantes redondos con los que se pueden comprar cosillas? Nomás tantito ¿Qué algún día cambiarán¡¡¡Pos a saber!)

-¡Si les damos a ese tal Irving Krum, seguramente nos recomendarán con sus amigas y haremos negocios a lo grande y saldremos con mucha plata de aquí!

-¡Cuanta ambición, señor! – Intervino Ikis - ¿no les da vergüenza?

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Y mientras nosotras hacemos negocios, ustedes que harán?

-Fingir ser dulces palomitas, para tener algo de acción, esos cuerpecitos de las chicas de Hogwarts están muy desperdiciados… - respondió Chris

-Sí y si no los usan se oxidan y se echan a perder…

-Será mejor que regresemos al campamento, para planear nuestras estrategias.

-¿Para las competencias?

-No Ikis, para ver cómo atraparemos a Irving Krum…

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, daban las ocho y todas dormían plácidamente, con unas pijamas poco sexy, y en algunas posiciones medias raras, por ejemplo, Elektra dormía bajo la cama, Nenyeina bajo doce almohadones, Scaty con la cabeza y los hombros con brazos colgando al nivel del suelo, Mariana había botado las sábanas y Alkyon acostada a su lado, le había puesto dulcemente sus pies en el estómago y en el cuello.

Ana dormía en el lado contrario a la cama, y Diana estaba hablando dormida (se reía, se quejaba y en ocasiones se molestaba… lo único que faltaba era que sacara fuego por la boca) Kath dormía semi sentada e Isuzu se apoyaba en sus hombros, babeándola… y en medio de todas las flores… ¡Ikis y Chris roncando a todo lo que daban…

-¡RESULTADOS, RESULTADOS, PUBLICARON LOS RESULTADOS! – se comenzaron a escuchar por todo el campamento - ¡PUBLICARON LOS RESULTADOS DE LOS EXAMENES!-Isuzu – la codeó Kath

-MMMM

-Isuzu… despierta

-No quiero – se quejó y miró un reloj de arena - ¡Son las ocho, es de madrugada para mí, si no duermo doce horas mi belleza se arruina!

-Nos vale, despierta y vete a ver cómo saliste – Chilló Elektra bajo la cama

-Sí – alcanzó a bostezar Scaty al otro lado – pasa la vergüenza tu solita…

-¿Yo solita?

-Llévate a Chrisóforo – Lo pateó la más próxima que era Mariana

-Chrisóforo la bandolera de tu casa ¡y eres tu! – protestó Chris incorporándose…

-¡A propósito que hacen durmiendo con nosotras¡Descastados, sinvergüenzas, impúdicos, abusadores!

-¡Ya, ya! – Se levantó – les conozco desde el pelo hasta la punta de los pies, ya se cómo duermen y como se visten… Tranquilas, son como mis hermanas…

-Tú no tienes hermanas

-Y si la tuvieras…

-Ya la hubieses corrompido…

-Sí – sonrió con una miradita traviesa – Está bien, vamos Isuzu, vamos a ver tus resultados, anda, si no te arreglas te llevo así y créeme que no estás nada sexy en estos momentos.

-Maldita sea – murmuró Isuzu y se levantó de la cama para arreglarse. Media hora mas tarde, Isuzu y Chris se dirigieron a la estancia, en donde habían colocado un gran cartel en donde estaban escritos los nombres de los alumnos que pasarían a diferentes rondas con sus puntajes.

-¿Dónde te buscamos?

-Si tuve suerte, al último, si no tuve suerte, en ningún lugar – sonrió Isuzu, preocupada porque los bucles estuvieran en su lugar, y aparte se sentía incómoda con algunas miradas.

-¿Por qué nos miran así?

-Yo que sé… debe ser porque fui de las peores… o porque nos vemos irresistiblemente sexy – sonrió la chica y cuando se lograron acercar a la lista, de pronto todos se volvieron a verla al unísono y les abrieron paso, con miradas de extrañeza, Chris tomó a Isuzu de los hombros y se acercaron.

-Busca – Alzó una ceja y no se encontró en la lista de las letras rojas… o sea los peores… tampoco en las listas de alumnos que competirían en algún tema específico…

-No te encuentro – Murmuró Chris

-Entonces hagamos la huída graciosa – Respondió entre dientes

-Camina y mira a todos con una ceja alzada, como diciendo "Soy una retrasada, pero la más bonita"

-Y tú pon una cara diciendo "Soy un guapo, pero bastante idi…"

Isuzu no terminó la frase, porque Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Padma Patil, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletcheley y otros chicos más le rodearon y ella les dirigió una mirada intrigante.

-¿Qué? – Gruñó coquetamente – Ya se que no aparezco ¿Y?

-¿Pretender burlarte de nosotros buscando en esas listas? – Dijo Justin sorprendido – Deberías buscar en la otra – señaló una lista en donde estaban los más altos puntajes con los nombres de los alumnos que participarían en un examen especial. Isuzu y Chris buscaron de abajo arriba… en el penúltimo lugar… estaba Hermione Granger… y en el último, o sea el primero… el nombre de: Isuzu de la Concepción del Perpetuo Socorro de Alvarado e Irivargüengoitia Bujardo.

-¿Qué?– gruñó Chris entre dientes mientras leía el nombre y el puntaje: 99.99

-¿Qué? – gritó Isuzu sorprendida y pensó ¡Le atiné a todas sin querer!

-¡Isu! – le codeó Chris reaccionando

-¿COMO QUE EL 99.99¿COMO QUE ESO¡NO ES POSIBLE, HE PERDIDO MI CALIFICACION PERFECTA DEL 100, ESTO ES UN FRAUDE, EXIJO UNA REVISION DE EXAMENES! – gritó indignada.

-No exageres – dijo Chris entre dientes

-Tuviste casi una calificación perfecta – se acercó Hermione

-No es perfecta, es espantosa – respondió Isuzu altiva – Esto me pone de mal humor, así que… me voy – y se alejó contoneando las caderas.

-Pensé que era una cabeza hueca – se acercó Ginny a Chris, evaluándolo.

-Se que eso parecemos – Respondió el chico fingiendo una ofensa terrible – No los culpamos, pero somos correctos y decentes, aunque ellas usen faldas cortas y yo me vea más bandolero que ninguno.

-No quisimos subestimarlos…

-Claro, bueno, tenemos que seguir con nuestras estrategias – se inclinó y se alejó caballerosamente, riendo entre dientes, fingiendo ser más bueno que el pan, ellas caerían como manzanitas.


	6. El Regreso de la Descarada y el Demente

Capítulo 6:

**El Regreso de la descarada y el demente.**

Cuando todas se enteraron que Isuzu había sido la primera de la lista y que participaría con lo mejor de lo mejor, casi se mueren del susto ¿Cómo es que le había atinado a todo?  
-No se como pasó, pero le atiné a todas las respuestas… ni siquiera leí las preguntas… ya saben que me aburre leer…  
-Pues si que me has sorprendido  
-Pues espero que le vaya bien a Scaty porque hoy en la tarde, comienza el concurso de Domador de Dragones…  
-¿HOY?  
-¿No has leído el programa¿Qué quieres¿Un Colacuerno o galés verde?  
-Mejor un Pegaso…  
-La contienda comienza a las cinco ¿Cómo la ven?  
-Scaty… ¿Qué quieres que diga tu epitafio¿Aquí yace Scaty, alias la muñeca cruel, que dejó corazones rotos en Alcatraz?  
-No… un dragón no me vencerá…  
-Pero nunca te has enfrentado a uno…  
-No me importa, si Isuzu que no tiene neuronas pudo ¿Por qué yo no?

El resto de la tarde, las chicas no hicieron nada, solo se dedicaron a espiar a los chicos de Durmstrang mientras practicaban, y mientras estudiaban el comportamiento de Irving Krum. Hasta Scaty, que no estaba muy preocupada, y cerca de las cuatro y media, se puso bien guapa, con el mismo uniforme coqueto de siempre.  
-¿Vas a luchar con botas largas de tacones y falda corta?  
-¡Claro, así no me va a molestar la tela de la túnica!  
-¿Y los tacones?  
-Para patearle el ojo al dragón.  
Cuando llegaron al estadio, se escuchaba la aclamación de todos los alumnos, era una fiesta, en medio, el presentador anunciaba a los participantes, y sin duda la algarabía era grande, claro que cuando Scaty hizo acto de presencia con ese uniforme y chupando una paletita de dulce, pues el resto de los competidores hicieron una mueca, bueno, excepto algunos chicos.  
-¿Así vas a domar un dragón?  
-Si ¿por?  
-¿Y si te queman la ropa? – pregunto un curioso  
-Les cobraré por el show – dijo sin pena.  
-¡Scaty! – de repente entró Neny corriendo  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Eres la primera… sal y… diviértete…  
-Ok – botó la paleta y salió tomando su escoba mágica, el estadio era amplio, y un bonito dragón rojo fuego esperaba aventando fuego a todos lados, encadenado y golpeando el piso con su cola lleno de pinchos.  
-Que comience la diversión – se dijo así misma y montó la escoba, y al dar un golpe en el piso con los tacones, la escoba salió volando y ella observaba como soltaban al dragón, ambos estaban protegidos como en un campo de energía para que el dragón no atacara al resto de los alumnos.  
Las chicas se colocaron cerca de otro grupo de competidores, entre los cuales estaban Harry y sus amigos, quienes les miraban de reojo, al otro lado un grupo de interesados Slytherin, entre los cuales se encontraba la realeza, o sea, Draco, Blaise y Pansy.  
-¿Qué magia crees que ocupe Scaty? – preguntaba Mariana mientras echaba un ojo alrededor  
-Supongo que la sado…  
-¿La Sado?  
-La sadomasoquista… ¿Cuál otra?  
-¿Hablas de las cadenas de Andrómeda? (SIIIIIIIIII, lo plagié de conocida serie ¿Y que?)  
-Sip...

Efectivamente, el estadio lanzó un exclamo cuando el dragón comenzó a seguir a Scaty por todo el estadio, mientras ella subía y bajaba por el aire, como bailando en su escoba, haciendo que la falda corta subiera y bajara y mostrara algo de sus encantos a los alumnos, aunque ella estaba concentrada en el dragón.  
-¡Comencemos! – Exclamó Scaty y aventó su varita mágica al viento - ¡**En Avant, Lusus naturae**! – y la varita mágica se iluminó y cuando volvió a caer en las manos de Scaty, era una fusta, pero el látigo, era de cadena - ¡Ven con mami dragoncito! – gruñó la chica y se fue con todo contra el pobre dragón.  
**-GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRR **- rugió pobre dragoncito  
-¿sabrá Scaty lo que tiene que hacer con esa bestia?  
-Ni yo lo se… déjame preguntar – Dijo Mariana arreglándose bien el escote y se acercó al grupo de Gryffindor – Disculpen la interrupción muchachos… y… mj… chicas… ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer Scaty con el dragón¿Matarlo?  
-Eh… solo domarlo… sujetarlo fuerte por lo menos un minuto – respondió Harry  
-¿De verdad muchacho? – y dio un salto a su lado, sentándose y cruzando la pierna – Que contrariedad…  
-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Harry mientras que la recorría de arriba abajo en esa pose sexy  
-Porque creo que mi amiga… se hará unas botas de piel de dragón  
Dicho esto, Scaty le daba vueltas al dragón, al parecer, eso de que no dominaban el vuelo con escobas, no era tan cierto, el caso era que la chica subía y bajaba, volaba boca abajo y boca arriba asestando golpes con la fusta… porque tampoco tenía mucha idea de lo que haría.  
-¿Qué se supone que debo hacerle al dragón? – y se volvió a ver a sus amigos que le miraban aburridos.  
Scaty se acercó a ellos por un momento, sobrevolando a su altura - ¿Qué se supone que haga, que lo amarre o que?  
-SI – gritaron sus amigos – **DEJA DE BAILAR **  
-OK – y dio una voltereta magnífica, justo cuando el dragón aventaba una bocanada de fuego, directo a sus amigos, quienes no se movieron, pero si sintieron el calor del fuego que chocó contra la barrera mágica que estaba puesta.

-¿A que hora termina esto? – Preguntó Elektra – la única que se está divirtiendo es Scaty…  
-Esperemos que pronto.  
-¡Ven aquí dragoncito¡Quiero unas botas con tu linda pielecita! Ah, no, que solo debo atarte…  
Y la chica dio un latigazo al aire y de repente, la punta de la cadena, se alargó de manera impresionante y se enrolló en el cuerpo escamoso del dragón, el cual dio un gruñido y aventó una bocanada de fuego.  
-¡**_Cadena de Andrómeda_**! – Gritó - ¡_Descarga_! – y a través de la cadena, una descarga eléctrica, que hizo que el dragón pegara un chillido y se agitara aún más y de repente, Scaty saltó de su escoba hacia el cuello del dragón, en un acto de inusitado valor y astucia… ¿O de estupidez? Bueno, lo hizo…  
-¿Qué hace esa chica? – preguntó harry boquiabierto y mariana que todavía estaba a su lado sonrió  
-Solo lo montará como si fuera un toro de fuego… su padre tiene muchos en su rancho…  
-¿Toros de fuego?¨  
-Son como snornacks de cuernos retorcidos ¿No los conoces?  
-No…  
-en ese caso, solo disfruta el show  
Scaty sujetaba fuertemente la varita con la punta de cadena, mientras que con la otra mano, se sostenía de la oreja, el dragón ya no podía volar porque la cadena se había enrollado en todo su cuerpo, así que solo trataba de correr y de azotarse contra las paredes.  
-Si el dragón sigue así, romperá el campo de energía…  
-Ya ni modos…

-**_¡Everte statum máximo ascendare! _**– Gritó Scaty de nuevo y al enviar la descarga del hechizo al dragón, éste sintió como era aventado, dando una voltereta y cayendo pesadamente, pero Scaty eran tan hábil que cuando el dragón daba su voltereta, ella brincó y quedó suspendida en el aire unos segundos (y no me pregunten si se le vieron los chones porque la faldita era amplia) sostenida por la varita y cuando el dragón quedó tendido en el piso, ella cayó sobre su cuello, sentándose.  
-**¡OOOOOOOOOOOOH**! – Hubo una exclamación  
-**¡GUAU!** – Suspiraron algunos chicos - **¡ES FANTASTICA!**  
-Y nosotros que pensamos que todos eran cabezas huecas – murmuró Hermione al ver que Scaty llevaba dos minutos y medio con el Dragón patas arriba.  
-Sorpresa, sorpresa – sonrió Mariana y se alejó de ellos.  
-¿Qué tanto les decías? – le preguntaron sus amigos cuando regresó.  
-Creen que somos un desastre…  
-Pues hasta el momento hemos corrido con suerte… ¿Qué demonios está haciendo Scaty? – sonrió Ikis  
-Tiene una navaja de acero inoxidable en su mano… - respondió Chris  
-¿Piensa degollar al dragón?  
-Si… creo que quiere algo de piel para unas botas…- murmuró Elektra  
-O una chaqueta… - suspiró Ana  
-¡O una linda minifalda! – apuntó Isuzu  
-¡Que pena! – Señaló Diana – Ya fueron por ella y miren, cómo se la llevan a la fuerza…  
-¡Pero que bueno que se puso chones y de los coquetos! Si no ¿Qué pensarían de nosotras?  
-JAJAJAJA  
Una vez afuera, Scaty estaba molesta, porque odiaba que no le hubieran permitido quitarle solo un poco de piel al dragón, a total, tenía mucha, así que andaba haciendo su escándala.  
-¿Acaso no me comprenden? Solo quería un trocito de piel de su cuello… para un cinturón… es perfecto para mi túnica de gala ¡Pero son tan odiosos! Por lo menos quité unas escamas para unas pociones…  
-Ni modos Scaty, por lo menos ¡Ninguno te ha superado tus tres minutos con cinco segundos! Después de ti, solo Jorgen Koblinaw de Durmstrang con minuto y medio… y ese tal Potter con un minuto…  
-No me importa, yo quiero un cinturón de piel de dragón…

-¿Qué te parece si mejor te consigo un cinturón, pero de castidad, muchachita? – dijeron de pronto a sus espaldas y se quedaron sorprendidas, era el profe aquel, desempleado por ser un psicópata, maniaco y bebedor compulsivo… el famoso y poco ponderado, profesor demente…  
-¡Profe¿Cuándo llego?  
-Hoy, pero no vine solo…  
-¡Chale mis chamaquitas, la neta no se miden, ya te vi Lacaty montando ese dragón, aunque la verdad, yo si lo hubiera degollado pa hacer hartos tacos e irlos a vender a la barriada!  
-¡Panchis! Digo ¡Asesora! Mi nombre es Scaty, no Lacaty Que gusto que haya aceptado venir…  
-¡Ya la riegan escuinclas y ustedes par de baquetones gandayas, se pasan de veras, miren que hacerme esto, apenas y salgo de vacaciones me resulta que se portan mal, se escapan y encima de todo, suplantan a los de la guit jaus, o sea Casa Blanca!  
-¡Tienes que ayudarnos!  
-Chale y encima de todo quieren que sea su cómplice…  
-¿Usted que dice profesor?  
-¡Que mientras me paguen lo acordado, pueden hacer conmigo lo que quieran!  
-¿Ya dejó el alcohol?  
-menos eso  
-¡Ese es mi profe! – Sonrió Chris – No deja el vicio ni muerto.  
-Oiga asesora ¿Y esa otra moda de ponerse diademas brillantes y brazaletes plateados? La verdad, parece piñata con todo eso en la cabeza ¿de donde sacó tanta joyería?  
-Pos es que murió una tatarabuela y me heredó todas estas garritas, porque como soy la más pequeña, merezco lo mejor…  
-NAAAAAAAAAAAA  
-Bueno, la neta es que se las quité a la fuerza y como ya está bien viejita, pues ya no nos hacen daños sus hechizos mágicos.  
-Eso sí se lo creemos…  
-¿Entonces que asesora¿Acepta? Por favor…  
-¡Voy! Cuanta formalidad… díganme Panchis, si ya me conocen rete harto, pero bueno - se abrió la túnica para sentarse mejor y debajo de ellas, llevaba un ajustado vestido estilo oriental, pero corto y que mostraba todos sus atributos físicos, los que Chris e Ikis agradecieron.  
-Oye pancha que te vestías mas decente – bufó el profe demente  
-Pos es que en las francias es la moda… ¿Qué¿No me veo buena?  
-Buenísima – sonrieron los hermanitos McLoud a dúo  
-¡Ustedes dos, tranquilos, no dejen que la princesa caramelo se alborote o tendré que usar un hechizo para tenerla congelada!  
-Pero cuanta amargura – se quejó Chris

-Aguántala mi negro, que debemos ser precavidos o nos cae la ley… a propósito, ya me enteré lo que paso con Isu… ¡Ay Isu, ahora si que te la jalaste¿De donde sacaste el cerebro?  
-O sea, pancha, te pasas de veras ¿viniste a ayudar o a molestar?  
-¡Pero si ni necesitan ayuda! Solos lo hacen rete bien… solo toy aquí pa ser la dizque figura de autoridad junto con el profe demente…  
-Oye pancha ¿Y tu novio el tal pepe?  
-Murió por la patria… ya veremos con que me entretengo aquí…  
-Pues aparte del profe hermoso que me hizo el examen… digo, de no ser profesores no veo otros prospectos…  
-NA… se pasan, vine a ver a los chamacotes y a ver a los entrenadores…  
-¡Te pasas, a todos les llevas entre dos y cinco años!  
-¿Y¿Y¿Y¡En el amor no hay edad! Y en la calentura tampoco… y aquí hay tanto puberto ansioso por aprender y yo por enseñar…  
-¿Y cual es el concurso que sigue jóvenes? – pregunto el profe Demente.  
-Pues según el programa… Sigue la competencia de tiro…  
-¿A quien nos vamos a tirar? – Preguntó Ikis ansioso  
-¡No seas grosero! – le dio un zape el profe - ¿Quién se anotó al concurso de tiro al blanco mágico?  
-Eso es uno de los concursos opcionales, de echo, si se desea se puede participar porque solo son de exhibición… - Respondió Chris  
-Entonces iremos, y para saber que no es suerte, uno de ustedes se anotará y participará a la mera hora, si señor, pero antes… ¿Qué ES LO QUE QUIEREN LOS SERVICIOS DE SALUD? – Preguntó el profe demente alegremente - ¡POS ESO,** SALUUUUUUUD**! – Levantó de repente una botella de whisky de fuego y se fue moviendo el cuerpo como bailando rumba, hacia dentro de la tienda, y cuando las chicas y los hermanitos entraron, adentro el profe ya prendía una vieja radio, con melodías funestas y prendidas.  
-¡Vaya, así que el profe quiere fiesta!  
-Pos enfiestémonos, que esto no es funeral  
-¡A la salúd de la única neurona funcionando de Isuzu! – arrimó el profe demente un baúl lleno de cerveza de mantequilla y otras cosas.  
-¡Oiga no, es temprano para eso! – Murmuró Nenyeina – Yo no le hago a esas cosas…  
Media hora mas tarde, era un escándalo en la tienda que se movía a todo lo que daba por la música, y Nenyeina andaba haciendo hidalgos (no se como le llamen en sus países a beber un trago de un solo golpe) con Isuzu y haciendo gestos, porque la bebida era fuerte.

* * *


	7. Tiro al blanco, al negro, al pelirrojo

Capítulo 7:

**Tiro al blanco… al negro, al pelirrojo y a todo lo que se mueva.**

Los chicos de Durmstrang, estaban rodeando el campamento, escuchando los gritos y la música, el tremendo escándalo que había dentro, porque cuando los vándalos… perdón… los alumnos de Alcatraz se enfiestaban, no paraban hasta no ver a Dios y ya los niños, estaban medios alegres.

**¡Con mucho ritmo! ****  
****¡Dale! ****  
****¡Oigan chicos! ****  
****¡Si! ****  
****¡Vamos!**

_"Sí, sí, hay que comenzar la fiesta, Hay que pararse, dense una vuelta y sigan con un salto sobre la derecha. Es la única manera de darle sabor a esta fiesta, Como todo un veterano, ya empiezo a sentir el calor de la batalla, Ángel deslumbrante ¡Crazy Burts Ángel, Oye, no te me caigas, Vamos ¡Hay que quebrarlo todo!"_

_  
__"¡Todo mundo suave, Abusados y pegajosos, Obviamente estamos locos, vuela alto ángel!"_

-UUUUUUUUUUUH – gritaban las chicas, bailando sobre las mesas, las sillas y las camas.  
-DELE RITMO PROFE DEMENTEEEE  
-SIIIIIIIIII – Gritaba el profe mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, moviéndose ridículamente, pero con ritmo al final de cuentas.  
-¡Mueva ese cuerpo profe, que si le da un infarto, lo revivimos!  
-¡silencio! – Se puso Elektra al frente, bajando la música - ¡Ahora un poco de cultura, les recitaré un poema de la época medieval!  
-BUUUUUUUUUUUU  
-ABURRIDAAAAAAAAAAA  
-SIGUE SOBRIAAAAAAAAAAAA

-A ver tú… Alkyon, acompáñame con el mandolín… ¡Y del poema que yo diga, todos pasaran a repetirlo!

**-"Érase una hermosa doncella que vivía en un castillo localizado en un bello paraje y su madre era un hada muy bondadosa, y una mañana ella le pidió un deseo, un príncipe hermoso y muy viril y que sea rico y me haga su esposa"**

-¡BÁJENLAAAAAAAAAA!  
-Pues el que sigue, anda Isuzu, repite lo que he dicho…

**-"Érase una vez una dizque doncella que tenia re gacho el paraje, su madrehada se las pidió bondadosamente y ella solo dijo: quiero un príncipe bello a la fuerza, porque quiero bajarle toda su lana"**

-NAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
-OTRA, OTRA, OTRA, OTRA, QUE ISUZU YA TA MUY BRIAGAAAAA  
-Yo… yo… yo – se paró Ikis en la mesa y comenzó a recitar mientras que Alkyon tocaba el mandolín… aunque yo no se como, porque no daba una con el instrumento.

**-"A huev… que era una doncella aunque tuviera bigote (como dice que tenemos el Tiziano), aunque no se le paraje el principito si estaba fregada, que me haga rico y viril, SALUUUUUUUUUUUD"**

-Que FLOJERA me dan las doncellas – se quejó Chris - ¡Porque no se dejan!  
-Y yo quiero ser viril – lloriqueó Ikis  
-La luna es de queso ¡Tengo un hermano que quiere volverse al otro lado!  
-NAAAAAAAAAA… ¡Y a Chris no se le para! – gritó Ikis y ambos se cayeron al piso muertos de risa y alegremente.  
-¡Oigan! – Gritó la pancha – Que en una hora inicia el inicio del iniciado juego del tiro al blanco…  
-Estoy bien mareada – Dijo Mariana  
-¡Quiero vomitar!  
-¡Mareadas tiramos mejor al tiro al blanco! – Sonrió Alkyon - ¿Nos vamos al concurso?  
-Tenemos aliento a… güisqui…  
-¡Pero aquí hay goma de mascar para ocultar el olor, Vámonos chicos!  
-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Afuera ya no había muchos alumnos, pues se habían tenido que ir al concurso de tiro al blanco con varita mágica, aunque algunas veían doble y reían escandalosamente, llegaron a la mesa de inscripciones, y con una letra media chueca y media gacha, pusieron sus nombres Chris y Nenyeina, así como Mariana.  
Un poco más tarde, comenzaron, el juego consistía en que a tres metros, pasaban mágicamente, pancartas con un dibujo al centro y los concursantes tenían que enviar un hechizo, sin moverse de su lugar, a los tiros movibles y lógicamente pasaba a la segunda ronda el que atinaba más tiros.  
-¡Veo gente muerta! – Dijo Ana espantada  
-No Ana, no es gente muerta… es Diana que está verde…  
-¡ATENCION, ATENCION, ALUMNOS DEL INSTITUTO CASABLANCA, LES TOCA EL TIRO AL BLANCO!  
-¡AAAAAAAAAH! – Gritó Ikis  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-**¡Escucho voces, es el delirum tremens, una porra al delirium tremens, chiquiti bum a la bin bon ban, delirium, delirium, ra, ra, ra!**  
-¡Cállate Ikis, que seguimos para el concurso de tiro al blanco! – lo jaloneo la pancha.  
-NOOOOOO tampoco te pongas en ese plan ¿No ves que estoy echando una porra? Me interrumpes  
-¡Ya vámonos! – lo jaló Chris  
-¿Ya ves como te pones¿Sabes una cosa hermanito¡No se te paraaaaaaa!  
-¡Ikis!  
-Además no voy porque quiero guacarear, ya me voy – y se fue corriendo a toda prisa a los arbolitos.

Nenyeina estaba en el punto de tiro al blanco, sosteniendo fuerte la varita, pero mirando con una risita los tiros, que ya comenzaban a pasar frente a ella.  
-¿Tas bien manita? – preguntó Panchis  
-SI, SOLO VEO DOBLE…  
-JAJAJAJAJA  
-Son 20 tiros… o sea que ve cuarenta… ¡Neny, solo puedes enviar 20 hechizos, uno para cada dos!  
-¿Qué¿Veinte tiros para cuarenta?  
-JAJAJAJAJA  
-¡Dale duro chica!  
-¡Vacía la carga de esa varita! – gritaban  
-¡Ese mi pistolera despiadada!  
-¡Hay que echarle porras a nuestra vaquerita!  
-Oye, no te me caigas – brincaban y gritaban sus amigas y amigos  
-Vamos ¡Hay que quebrarlo todo! – apoyaba Demente  
-"Todo mundo suave, Abusados y pegajosos, Obviamente estamos locos" – canturreaban mientras Neny reía y reía y el resto de concursantes se preguntaban si sólo estaban jugando… y eso era la verdad  
-¡Vuela alto ángel, somos anarquistas con carisma, divulgando nuestro carisma flamante!  
-¡DISPARA NENY DISPARA, DISPARA NENY DISPARA, DISPARA NENY DISPARA, DISPARA NENY DISPARA!  
-¡PERO UN POMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (O sea una botella del venerado elixir del dios Baco)  
La dulce chica solo alzó la varita, y apunto sin apuntar, vio sin ver, porque estaba más entretenida con las porras de sus amigos, cuando de repente se acercó a toda velocidad el primer tiro.

-_¡Diffindo, diffindo, diffindo, diffindo, diffindo, diffindo, diffindo, diffindo, diffindo, diffindo, Diffindo, diffindo, diffindo, diffindo, diffindo, diffindo, diffindo, diffindo, diffindo, diffindo!_ – Lanzó su hechizo 20 veces y sin ver…

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH – hubo una exclamación  
-ARRIBA LA PISTOLERA DESPIADADAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH  
-QUE BIEN AGARRAS LA PISTOLA NENYEINAAAAAAAAAAA  
-¡NO ME ALBUREEN DESGRACIADOS! – se quejó la chica sonriendo  
-¿un traguito pal susto manita?  
-Si – y tomó un trago, mientras que los otros estaban absortos… Nenyeina ni siquiera había visto que apuntaba, pero los veinte tiros, habían dado en el blanco…  
-¿Ya ven? Con unas copitas encima, hacemos mejor las cosas…  
-SSSSHHHT, que nadie se entere que nos enfiestamos…  
-Relájense, tranquilos, anda Chris, supera a Nenyeina…  
-¡Necesito algo para la buena suerte! – Exigió Chris - ¿Isuzu y si me prestas tu sostén?  
-¡Planta un bosque y piérdete! – Chilló Isuzu

-¡Apúrate Chris! Y por cada tiro que pierdas, te vamos a imponer un castigo…  
-SIIIIIIIIIIII, CASTIGO, CASTIGO, CASTIGO  
-Ya, ya – y se puso en el sitio de tiro y comenzó a tirar, despreocupadamente, al final, le había dado a l8 de 20.  
-¡Sigues Mariana, y lo mismo va contigo!  
La chica le hizo una seña media grosera, y se puso al frente, pero solo atinó 16 de 20 y todos sus amigos brincaban porque ya pensaban los castigos que les darían a cada uno, dos para Chris y cuatro a Marianita.  
-SIIIIIIIIIII, GANE, GANE, LES GANE – Gritaba Nenyeina a sus amigos – ¿Qué me van a dar de premio?  
-¡Pos un temascal pa ti solita! – Dijo la panchis  
-¿Qué es un temascoeltamal?  
-Chales manita, luego dicen que no se me comprende cuando hablo, es temascal, como un baño de vapor relajante con especias…  
-¿Qué es eso de "te masco el tamal"? JEJEJEJE

-Increíble – Se acercó la profesora vector con otro mago de juez – los tres pasan a la siguiente ronda… será en dos días…  
-Si… profesora…  
-Veo que ya llegaron sus profesores – Dijo la profesora Vector – Es mejor que avisen a la profesora McGonagall.  
-Claro que si – asintieron  
-¡Guau, increíble! – De repente algunas chicas rodearon a Chris, mientras este se hacía el interesante y modosito - ¿Cómo es que practicas tiro al blanco?  
-¡Te vemos en el campamento Chrisóforo! – le gritó Isuzu y el chico solo les hizo un gesto de ¡ya verán!  
-¿Cómo es que te llamas? – preguntó Isabella  
-Chris  
-¿Y porque te llamó así?  
-Por molestar, es que en nuestro colegio, no me ganó en tiro al blanco…  
Y mientras fingía falsa modestia, cerca de ahí, Ginny lo analizaba, la pelirroja también había participado y había dado l4 puntos, los más bajos habían sido de diez y uno que no había corrido con suerte era Ron.  
-¡SSSSSSSSHICAS! – Dijo de repente Alkyon - ¿Y nuestro negocio?  
-De veras… ¡Panchis, ahora venimos, tenemos que raptar un chico!  
-Ta bueno…  
-¿Qué van a que? – Preguntó El profe demente  
-¡QUIETAS PALOMITAS DE MAIZ¿Qué DICE QUE DIJERON?  
-EEEHH… tenemos que raptar un chico…  
-¡El club de las alas rotas está de vuelta! – sonrió diana y todas medio enseñaron su tatuaje.  
-¿Siguen con eso¿Que no por eso las sacaron de Alcatraz?  
-Anda panchis… somos pobres…  
-De familia numerosa…  
-No tenemos dinerito…  
-¡Y estamos tan necesitadas! – dijeron con mucha tristeza  
-¡Sobre todo yo, o sea, llevo una semana sin comprar un par de zapatos, un lápiz labial o un perfume de ángel! Yo soy tan delicada que no me puedo permitir tener el mismo barniz de uñas toda la semana, uf, además, como obtuve el primer lugar en conocimientos, derrotando a las mejores mentes, pues merezco poner en marcha mi habilidad y…  
-¡Isuzu! – Gritaron - ¡Me parece que el síndrome de la silla vacía te está afectando!  
-¿Síndrome, cual síndrome¡Mi SPM todavía no me toca!  
-Chuchu cállate – Le palmeó la espalda panchis  
-No me llamo chuchu, soy Isuzu…  
-si chuchu, lo que digas.  
-¿entonces nos das chanza que vayamos a raptar un chico?  
-De todas maneras lo van a hacer…  
-Pues si…  
-¡Bien, bien, bien! Sólo porque descubrimos que nuestra vaquera en donde pone el ojo, pone la bala.

* * *


	8. Secuestradoras de cuerpos vivos

Capítulo 8:

"**Secuestradoras de cuerpos… vivos"**

El campamento de Durmstrang estaba bien vigilado, pero por las chicas de Alcatraz, tres de ellas estaban apostadas en los árboles, con catalejos, observando a la victima, quien despreocupadamente caminaba de un lado a otro ejercitando sus músculos, que no eran como los de su primo Víctor, pero estaba bien proporcionado.  
-¿Listo el plan de ataque?  
-Si  
-¡Va pues! – y Scaty sacó una ballesta, con una flecha y en la punta una carta bien perfumada, apuntando por donde Irving se encontraba.  
-Primera parte – Dijo Elektra - ¡No le vayas a dar en la cabeza!  
-No me grites que ando cruda y me tiembla el pulso…  
-Prometimos darles al chico vivo, no con una flecha en la cabezota.  
-Serena morena… que este pollito ya es nuestro…  
Scaty visualizó a Irving, apuntó y… ¡FFUUUAASSSHH! Envió la flecha a toda velocidad con la carta en la punta, ésta sin duda, se clavó en un viejo árbol, justo cuando Irving se inclinaba para levantar una pesa… justo a tiempo…  
-¡guau, chiquis, casi le vuelas la cabeza!  
-¡Silencio, ya la vio!  
-¿Qué demonios? – Gimió el chico al ver la flecha enclavada en el viejo árbol y la arrancó mirando a todas partes, buscando, pero las chicas estaban bien camufladas, así que el guapetón, miró la carta y sonrió, de hecho no era la primer carta de amor que le llegaba y lo supo porque había un corazón en medio, el único problema era que… las otras cartitas de amor, no contenían anestésico…  
Si, cuando Irving abrió despreocupadamente la carta, de adentro, saltó una chipa de agua, que se convirtió en humo… que se metió en el cuerpo de Irving y que lo hizo caer pesadamente al piso.  
-¡Atención, atención! – Dijo Electra utilizando algo que parecía un radio de transmisión - ¡Objetivo terminado, repito, objetivo derribado, pasen al paso dos, repito, sin moros en la costa, objetivo derribado!  
-Aquí las víboras rastreras, te tomo águila – respondió Diana – vamos por el objetivo uno…  
Y las víboras, salieron de entre los matorrales, algunas del subsuelo, lenta y pausadamente rumbo al sitio en donde Irving estaba durmiendo, sigilosamente, lo comenzaron a amarrar y lo comenzaron arrastrar, mientras que Isuzu estaba distrayendo a los otros chicos con cosas estúpidas (su especialidad)

-¿Entonces con mas escote se vería mejor? - y les mostraba algo de lo que Dios le dio… que no era mucho, pero para los hombres, lo que sea era bueno - ¿Y mas corto?  
-Aja – respondían los otros mientras que por atrás pasaban las chicas arrastrando a Irving, bien dormido.  
-Aunque no se si ponerme hot pantys o tanga – y subía un poco mas la faldita… que de por sí es muy corta - ¿ustedes que opinan chicos?  
-¿Qué son los hot pantys? – preguntó uno mirando entretenido las piernas…  
-¡Isuzu! – de repente salto Ikis- ¡Deja de andar de pros...!  
-¿que?  
-de Prosssselitismo con estos chicos... ¡Regresa a la tienda!  
Isuzu echo un vistazo, las chicas no corrían el peligro de ser descubiertas y haciendo un gesto se despidió de los chicos de Durmstrang y pasó junto a Ikis, muy ofendida - ¡Macho, mj!  
-¡Pos esta! – Chilló Ikis y regresó a donde Chris, quien estaba medio sorprendido por algo - ¿Qué te pasa hermano santo?  
-Lee esto – le dio una carta  
-No  
-si  
-¿A que viene?  
-De intercambio  
-¿Habrá asesinado a alguien?  
-¿Habrá abusando de todas las alumnas del Colegio Santa Inquisición?  
-¿Qué no era decente?  
-¿De que hablas manito, quien viene? – Pregunto la panchis y cuando vio la carta, hasta se persigno - ¡por la santa túnica del dios Merlucho que en gloria este retorciéndose en las aguas benditas del purgatorio al lado de Hermelinda linda! Si con dos ya tengo ¿pa que quiero cuidar un guarro mas?

En tanto, las chicas que llevaban cargando a un guapo de l.85 con 75 kg de peso, iban casi sacando la lengua y arrastrándose lastimeramente, hasta que las otras le ayudaron.  
-¡Este tipo si que es pesado!  
-¿Lo dices por lo creido?  
-Na… por lo que pesa amigui… Necesitamos un carrito, porque pesa mucho  
-¿Y si le decimos a Chris o a Ikis?  
-No, no quiero que intervengan, porque cuando se quiten la mascara de **"Soy el niño mas lindo que ha existido en este cruel mundo lleno de guerras y de perversiones"**… si los queman, nosotras no tendremos nada que ver… y viceversa…  
-¿Dónde lo dejaremos?  
-No te preocupes, sigamos dentro del bosquecillo – y se metieron unos metros, en donde, Ana y Kath tenían una jaula de madera, preparada.  
-¡La terminaron!  
-Claro ¿con quienes creen que tratan? Somos profesionales, este pichoncito, no huirá de aquí y nuestro trabajo estará terminado.  
-¿Y las chicas que van por el?  
-A las seis… no falta mucho…  
-¿El efecto del somnífero?  
-No te preocupes – sacó Scaty una jeringa cargada – si despierta, lo haremos al modo muggle… jejejeje  
-Le va a doler…  
-Nomás un tantito ¿O que¿No es hombre?

-AAAAAAH - gemía Irving – AAAAAAAAAH – despertando casi al instante - ¿Qué me paso, on toy? Me duele la cabeza...  
-¡Cúbranse sus rostros! – Dijo Scaty de inmediato y todas se cubrieron sus rostros con antifaces, para no ser identificadas de inmediato o se armaría el gran alboroto.  
-Holaaaaa precioso – sonrió una de ellas con voz chillona – ¿Cómo estas?  
-¿Quiénes son, porque me hacen esto¿Acaso es un complot para evitar que participe¡Jamás pensé que los de gryffindor cayeran tan bajo! – protestó Irving con ese acento búlgaro tan sexy.  
-AAAAAAY pero que hombre – sonrió Alkyon – todo un bomboncito…  
-Precioso espécimen...  
-No mi vida – dijo Ana – no te estamos secuestrando por eso, queremos ver tu lindo cuerpecito participando en las competencias… sólo queremos hacerte un favor… ¡te vemos tan estresado!  
-¿Un favor¿Cuál favor?  
-Irving… nuestro Merlin nos necesita… nuestras hermanas te necesitan… Necesitan de ti... de esos maravillosos bracitos, ese tu cuerpecito... ese...  
-¡No antojes Diana!  
-¿Cuáles hermanas¿Porque no se quitan esos antifaces?  
-Queremos ser misteriosas…  
-¿No te gusta el misterio bomboncito?  
-¡Cobardes! Lo que quieren es que no participe porque saben que les ganaría a todos…  
-Presuntuoso…  
-Así me gustan, salvajotes...  
-No papi, no… no nos interesa para nada el evitar que participes…  
-relájate…  
-Nada que ¡AUXILIO, SOCORRO, ME SECUESTRAN, AUXILIO! – comenzó a gritar y a azotar las rejas, pues sin su varita, nada podía hacer.  
-MMM… Peor que una chica – suspiraron  
-Pues hay que ponerle el tranquilizante  
-¿En serio?  
-¿De que hablan¡AAAAAAAAY! – gritó Irving cuando a la mala, sintió como era inyectado en una pompi por una experta Alkyon  
-¡En el blanco! Así vi una vez como aplicaban estas cosas los muggles...  
-UY, uy, uy, pobechito…  
-¿Te sobamos papi?  
-¿Quieres una paletita?  
-D-desgraciadas ¿Qué me hicieron? OOOOOOOH, todo me da vueltas...  
-Nada – y sonrieron, cuando el chico comenzó a marearse y a ver doble y a ver elefantes color de rosa…  
-¿Irving?  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Cómo te sientes?  
-Bien – sonrió tontamente – esto se siente bien… ¡Estoy volando!  
-¡YA estuvo!  
-que bueno porque las chicas que nos solicitaron a Irving, están esperando…  
-Perfecto, vámonos niñas, dejemos que esas chicas, hagan lo que quieran con Irving Krum, que en estos momentos… no sabe ni para que sirven sus piernas…  
-Jajajaja ¡Fue demasiado fácil¿Creen que tengamos la misma suerte con los otros?

Felices por su fechoría, las chicas regresaron al campamento, en donde las esperaba una sorpresa, cuando llegaron, había un chico extra, riendo con los otros, mientras que panchis, negaba su presencia con la cabeza y el profesor demente, como andaba crudo, tenía una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y una cubeta para la guácara a un lado.  
-¿Elrick?  
-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?  
-¿Te volvieron a expulsar¿Porque no te portas bien? (Perdón, excuse me?)  
-tranquilas chicas, me acabo de cambiar de colegio, me enviaron aquí a Hogwarts a medio año ¿Qué les parece? mis tutores decidieron que necesito mas disciplina...  
-¡Que están operados del cerebro los que te mandaron¿Acaso no saben que te sacaron del pabellón de dementes de San Mungo? dinos la verdad ¿A quien te echaste para salir?

-Tranquilas, siéntense… todas por favor – dijo Elrick con cara de niño bien y sacó un poco de incienso, e hizo que todas se sentaran en el piso, mientras que panchis y demente alzaban una ceja por lo que hacía el chico, en tanto que Chris e Ikis, reían tras el.  
-¿Qué haras?  
-les daré los preceptos básicos para ser niños buenos equilibrados… nosotros no sudamos, no olemos, no picamos, si algo pica no hay que rascarnos…  
-NAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
-Chale manito, tu si que estas bien tocado – bostezó Panchis  
-Vamos panchis, no interrumpas nuestra sesión… ¿Chris, Ikis¿Listos para alcanzar la paz interna?  
-Si Elrick lo que tu digas…  
-¿Chicas?  
-¿Estás borracho?  
-¿De cual fumaste manito?  
-Todavía no…  
-¿Qué es todo esto Elrick¿De cuando acá te has convertido en un chico pensante y tranquilo¿Que te han echo?  
-Meditación Mariana, para que todos nos portemos bien este año…  
-¿MEDITACION¿DE VERDAD NO ESTAS ENFERMO, NO TE VAS A MORIR VERDAD? mira que de todas maneras tu lugar esta seguro en el infierno y nadie te lo quita...  
-¿En serio?  
-¿Ya eres decente?  
-¿Ya no eres manipulador, vil, corrompido, deshonesto, indecente, corrupto, desalmado, desequilibrado, maniático, sanguinario, pervertido, cruel, sádico y un demente en potencia?  
-GUAU, CUANTAS FLORES  
-¿A poco se cura todo eso?  
-bueno, niñas… es necesario sacrificios para purificar nuestro yo interno, eliminando nuestros deseos impuros… inhalamos y exhalamos…  
-¿Tenemos que hacerlo?  
-Hazlo… a ver con que jalada nos sale este wey  
-¡primer precepto, no hay que aceptar regalos! – dijo Elrick - cero a las cosas materiales...  
-¿Qué? – Gritó Isuzu - ¡estás bien loco Elrick¿Sabes una cosa? Métete a la radio y apágate- se puso de pie y salió.  
-¡Isuzu!  
-¿Nada de regalos? o sea ¿Que se cree ese wey?

-déjenla ya… sigamos con el segundo precepto – dijo Elrick tranquilamente, mientras que Chris e Ikis no entendían a su antiguo compañero – ¡SEGUNDO PRECEPTO! En estos juegos, no hay que tener cuchi cuchi…  
-¿nO CUCHI CUCHI?  
-¡Ah, que caray! – Saltó Chris – estoy quedando medio sordo¡Ikis, Ikis, hermanito, cuate, amigo, ayúdame que aquí están dando malos consejos! con eso de que no hay que dar cuchi cuchi y yo lo que quiero es dar… pero darles a esas chiquitas solitas y tristes en busca de amor…  
-¿Cómo que no cuchi, cuchi? – gruño el profe demente - ¿Y como crees que mantendré sus hormonas controladas?  
-¿Tas loco manito¿y como le damos gusto al cuerpo?  
-Con meditación, asesora Panchis, meditación, en este mundo hay mucho más que hacer cuchi, cuchi, beber o fumar… analizar temas profundos y entender los mensajes  
-Para mi que este ya fumó de la verde o le hicieron una lobotomía…  
-**NOOOOOOOOOOOO MERLIIIIIIIIIN, REGRESANOS AL VERDADERO ELRICK, POR PIEDAD** – gritó Diana, haciendo teatro.  
-¡Ya, ya, tercer precepto para ser decentes¡TERCER PRECEPTO!  
-¿Cuál es muchachito?  
-No ingiriendo bebidas alcohólicas…  
-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE? – Se puso de pie el profe demente - ¿sabes que es lo que quiere el seguro social?  
-ya se, ya sé profe demente… ¡Salud!  
-¡No, que te calles el hocico¡Salud! – alzando una copa de vino  
-¿sabes que? Tienes problemas – dijo la panchis – dime acá, la neta ¿Quién abuso de ti de chiquito?  
-¡Pancha!  
-Es que estás bien raro amigo – se acercó Ikis  
-¡Solo es meditación!  
-Desahógate Elrick, pasa del estado ahogado al desahogado…  
-¿es eso un trabalenguas?  
-¡Claro que no wey!  
-Bueno, ya dinos el cuarto precepto – Gruño Alkyon  
-Si, porque ya queremos descansar…

-cuarto precepto: no fumando nada  
-¿Ni de lechuga?  
-¿QUEEEEEEEEE? NO, NO, NO, NO.  
-NEL HIJO  
-¿Cómo que no fumando nada es el cuarto precepto?  
-¿Ni siquiera fumarnos el incienso?  
-¡TE PASAS! – Escupió Ikis su cigarro – te pones agresivo, yo que estoy tratando de equilibrar mis chacras y tu me rompes el ying y el yang… yo así no juego camarada….  
-¿Qué te pasa manito¿Por qué nos dices esos malos pensamientos?  
-¿Por qué nos odias ElricK?  
-¿quieren el quinto precepto? – Se puso de pie Elrick  
-Pos si…  
-Pos ya que…  
-¡mandar al carajo a los otro cuatro preceptos!  
-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
-¡Y QUE SIGA LA FIESTAAAAAAAAA!  
-SI, ESE ES NUESTRO CHICO, ESE ES EL ELRICK QUE YO CONOZCO…  
-¿Ya le sacaron al demonio que lleva dentro? – Entró Chris de nuevo, abrazado de Isuzu – porque casi me mata del susto con eso del segundo precepto…  
-¡Te pasas Chris como si no me conocieras!... solo quería fingir que soy un chico bien…  
-Pero bien tracalero y pesado…

-pues mi ventaja, es que estaré en Hogwarts, en la casa gryffindor… y de mi cuenta corre averiguar todo lo que pueda, para poder entrar en contacto con la intimidad de esas bellas colegialas, ansiosas por tener contacto con muchachos honestos, decentes y de buen ver…  
-Solo pregunto una cosa… ¿Y esos muchachos donde están?  
-¿Y nosotros?  
-JAJAJAJAJA, en buena onda… **estudia psicología y analízate**… creo que ya no te funciona el cerebro…  
-¿Y que¿No hay un whisky para los amigos?  
-Claro que si  
-¿Y que tanto andaban haciendo pillinas?  
-Secuestrando cuerpos vivos… - y aventaron las monedas de oro en la mesa – Será buen negocio…  
-Estamos compitiendo con ellos y nos está yendo bastante bien ¡Hasta a Isuzu!  
-Me enteré que una chica de casa blanca que parece la versión pirata de señorita mágica 2006, le ganó a Hermione Granger… y cuando supe que era Isuzu, casi me muero de risa ¿Isuzu inteligente?  
-¡Oye! Soy una chica con suerte… y mi impresionante personalidad los tiene impactados…  
-¿tu personalidad o tus atributos?  
-¡Oh! Lo se – fingió pesar- solo les gusto por mi cuerpo  
-JAJAJAJAJA  
-¡CASTIGO, CASTIGO, CASTIGO POR VANIDOSA!  
-NOOOOOOOOO  
-BAÑO, BAÑO, BAÑO…  
-NOOOOOOOOO QUE YO ME BAÑO LOS JUEVES… NO ME ODIEN POR SER BONITAAAAAAAAAAA  
-A LA BAÑERAAAAAAA – E Isuzu fue echada a una enorme bañera en el baño lleno de espuma, pero no fue la única en meterse, porque el relajo siguió, hasta muy entrada la noche, mientras que en el bosque… Irving Krum… era atacado por dos fieras… dos terribles fieras…

* * *


	9. Zona de Gansters

Capítulo 9:

"**Zona de Gansters"**

-¿Qué toca hoy? – preguntaba Alkyon bostezando en el comedor, mientras que todos se levantaban de mala gana a las siete de la mañana, era de madrugada para ellos.  
-Hay dos… **Carrera de velocidad en escobas y el Rally**…  
-¿Estás despierta Elektra? O te amarramos a tu escoba…  
-Váyanse al…  
-¡Elektra!  
-Al averno… hijos de luci…fer…  
-¿Nos toca el rally con obstáculos? Demonios… ¿Algún consejo profe demente?  
-Si… hagan trampa… desháganse de sus contrincantes y… consíganme unas cervecitas porque estoy de una cruda…  
-¡Profesor!

-¿Qué consejos quieren niños? Yo solo vine de adorno, para que tengan apoyo moral…  
-Aja…  
-¿Contamos contigo Pancha? – se volvió Alkyon a preguntarle a Panchis que ya entraba  
-¿de que?  
-El Profe demente dice que hagamos trampa y nos deshagamos de su contrincante ¿Qué dices?  
-Sabios consejos… veamos… a las once son las carreras de escobas… ¿Ya tiene un seguro de vida Elektra? Descanse en paz… y… a las tres el rally…  
-Ustedes - señaló Mariana al trío decente, o sea a Chris, Ikis y Elrick – váyanse al lugar donde será el rally  
-¿Y que haremos ahí?  
-sabotaje… ¿Qué otra cosa? Necesitamos que a las victimas, digo, a las chicas, les vaya bien…  
-¿Serio? – gruñó Chris  
-Anda, seguramente habrá muchas "Chiquitas mamás preciosas" como le dices ¿no querían acción? Pues anden… a partirle su mandarina en gajos a los que se encargan del rally, que pa esos son hombrecitos y tienen bien puestas sus… cositas y su deber es ser muy buenos compañeros, recuerden que si uno se va al infierno, todos lo tendrán que seguir…  
-Bueno, pero con una condición – Dijo Ikis  
-¿Cuál?  
-¿Van a prestar cuando les ayudemos?  
-¡Ikis¡Perdido, prostituto, nacha fácil, largo de aquí!  
-Chale (Como dice la pancha) que delicadas me salieron… ¡Tratantes de blancos! Deberían estar en Azkaban, contándole los piojos al señor tenebroso…  
-¡Largo! – gritó Mariana y el trío siniestro tuvo que salir a prisa, mientras que el profe demente se ponía una bolsa de hielo para el dolor de cabeza.

-¿Estás lista para volar Elektra?  
-No… pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo… ahora tengo que prepararme ¿En donde está el uniforme deportivo?  
-Aquí – lo lanzó Diana  
-¡Hey! A este uniforme le faltan como 20 cm. de largo a la falda… ¿Se dan cuentan que pasará si vuelo con esto? Corro el riesgo que se me cuele un aire por las piernas… no inventen…  
-No inventamos… ¿Qué¿No eres mujer?  
-Pues si…  
-¿No eres sexy, coqueta, seductora, linda y presumidamente tímida?  
-¿Qué¿Cómo se puede ser presumida y tímida al mismo tiempo? – preguntó el profe demente.  
-Sencillo profe… es presumida porque mostrará sus atributos físicos al resto de los chicos, como la carrera es mixta los distraerá… y Humilde, porque siempre estará sonrojada y fingirá pena y vergüenza…  
-¿Qué fingiré qué?  
-Pena y vergüenza…  
-¿Qué es eso?  
-Algún día te prestaré un diccionario para que te enteres, andando, te pones el uniforme deportivo y nos vamos a demostrarle a esos guarros, que aunque nos dejen en último lugar, somos bien orgullosas.  
-¡Pero me pondré shorts abajo!  
-Mejor no te pongas nada manita, así no los tienes que enseñar si se te levanta la falda – advirtió Panchis  
-¿QUEEEEEEEE?  
-Nada… yo solo decía… ay nanita, que delicada se han vuelto.

Poco después, en la zona de juegos, llegaban, sin querer vieron de reojo al pobre de Irving, y se veía bien amolado, andaba con moretones sospechosos en algunas partes de su cuello, también presentaba sus ojitos hundidos, como si no hubiera podido dormir en toda la noche…  
-¿La habrá pasado bien?  
-Yo creo que si…  
-¿Qué crees que le habrán echo?  
-Nada bueno…  
-¡Vamos chicas, apúrense que las competencias van a comenzar y recuerden que nos advirtieron que debemos llegar temprano!  
-¿Y Chris acaso no competirá con nosotros?  
-Aki toy – respondió Chris saliendo de un escondite – Mi hermano y el amigo, andan merodeando el lugar en donde será el rally, pero no hay mucha suerte, son hombres los que están por el momento…  
-Pues les hubiera cerrado el ojito…  
-¡Que paso, que pasó chicas, yo soy bien hombrecito, y no le hago a esas perversiones, mis pasatiempos son otros!  
-Digo que les hubieras cerrado el ojito a golpes, no te proyectes chiquito…  
-Dejen de pelear – gruñó Demente que iba tras ellos, tomando una pócima para la cruda y con un dolor de cabeza – Y de gritar, porque ando grave, tengan respeto por mis canas…  
-Ahora resulta…  
-¡Iré a conseguir la hoja de tu inscripción! – Dijo Ana y salió corriendo, sin embargo, justo al dar una vuelta, se dio un encontronazo, con cierto chico ojiverde, y hubo un impacto… pero tremendo, porque ambos se dieron un tope de frente, ya que iba corriendo igual y todo salió volando, los papeles, los pergaminos, las mochilas, y ambos quedaron en una posición incómoda…  
Tan incómoda, que Ana quedó casi sobre Harry y atontadamente se incorporó, pero con el encontrón, ella quedó media desabotonada la blusa, así que cuando el pobrecito chico abrió los ojos, vio algo que no debía y se puso sonrojado, y cuando Ana medio recobró la onda y bajó la vista, se dio cuenta de todo.  
-¡Que pervertido eres! – Chilló al ver que Harry tenía puesto sus ojos en donde ya saben, mirando unos encajitos de florcitas blancas - ¡Deja de mirar!  
-¡Pues me estás aplastando con… ellas!

-**AAAAAAAAAH**– se hizo Ana hacia atrás sentándose en las rodillas del chico de manera que le provocó un dolor - ¡Nunca nadie se había quejado de ellas nunca¿Qué¿No te gustan?  
-Pero si tú… – se quejó Harry Potter, sintiendo como sus rodillas estaban siendo trituradas a propósito  
-¡Yo nada, eres un mirón! Solo te perdono porque soy una chica decente y porque tienes un par de lindos ojos color ensalada…  
-¿Eh?  
-Lo acepto, a veces los chicos no se resisten a mis encantos…  
-Pero si yo no…  
-¿NO¿NO? **¡AAAAAAH!** Ahora resulta que soy poco para ti… ¿Quién te has creído que eres?  
-Lo siento yo…  
-Oye, estas aplastando a Harry Potter, tiene que volar – Gruñó Ginny acercándose  
-OOOOH… cierto… el gran Harry Potter… patán presumido ojo alegre mustio creído malcriado…  
-¿Por qué me dices todo eso? – se puso de pie el moreno adolorido y ofendido.  
-¡Porque después de que me miras de esa manera grosera, obscena y perversa dices que soy poca cosa!  
-¡Yo no dije eso!  
-¡Si lo dijiste!  
-¿Cuándo?  
**-AAAAAAAAAAAH,** ahora sufres de amnesia… ¿sabes una cosa? Era parte de tu club de fan, ahora quemaré tu foto en un ritual infernal y te echaré maldiciones ¿Cómo la vez? Ahora… quitaré algo de tu encanto – y comenzó a hacer una limpia a unos pasos del moreno.  
-¿Qué haces Ana? Te estamos esperando – la alcanzó Alkyon  
-Un momento, estoy quitando el encanto a Potter…  
-¡Trátalo con respeto! – Dijo Creevey - ¡El señor Potter para ti!  
-UYUYUYUYYYY… - se volvió Alky hacia Creevey - ¿Por qué tanto respeto? A mi se me hace que aquí hay amor… ¡bravo, bravo, bravísimo! - Aplaudía - Solo un hombre reconoce de qué lado está bateando.  
-NOOOOOOO – gritó Mariana llegando a su lado, haciendo teatro - ¿Así que el señor Papacito ojos alegres color de las ranas venenosas del Perú, color de cabello del carbón de las minas de los duendes malvados de Irlanda del Norte y piel mas blanca que la leche agria de Suiza de tres días Harry Potter, batea chueco?  
-¿Cosa dijo? – Murmuró Alky

-Potter – se acercó Mariana – Me acabas de perder, yo que estaba dispuesta a aflojar mi parte contigo si tu aflojabas la tuya y ahora (Fingiendo lagrimas de cocodrilo) ahora nada…  
-¿Le ibas a aflojar tu parte o tus partes?  
-Pues si el ponía su parte y yo aflojaba mi parte ¡Tendríamos un aflojadero de partes! Pero con eso de que tiene novio… **queeeeeeeeee **pena… Chicas, vamos que elektra está lista para ser destrozada.  
De prisa las chicas recogieron los pergaminos y algunas cosas que Ana llevaba en su mochila y regresaron de inmediato, mientras Harry analizaba una a una, las palabras que mariana le había dicho, porque había hablado tan aprisa que no le había captado mucho… hasta cinco minutos después.  
-¿Acaso me llamó gay? – Chilló y se volvió a Creevey - ¿Puedes creerlo Denis¡Me llamó rarito¿Qué se ha creído¡Si yo soy hombre al 100, a mi me gustan las chicas!  
-y tu les gustas a todas las chicas – Dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza  
-No las culpo – suspiró Denis, mirando con ojos acaramelados a Harry… **¡¡¡SIN COMENTARIOS POR AMOR DE DIOS!…**

De regreso a la carrera de escobas y mientras Potter trataba de asimilar el insulto recibido por no entender todo lo que una chica decente, educada y con los principios morales que los padres les inculcan en casa le había dicho… Pues bien… Elektra se tronaba los deditos, mientras daba vueltas alrededor de su escoba voladora, una saeta de fuego edición especial año 2007.  
-No me vayas a tirar desgraciada – le murmuraba con los dientes apretados – porque pasarás a ser parte de la chimenea o de algún aquelarre a la media noche en luna llena… Tienes que ser buena conmigo y no hacerme quedar mal…  
-¿Hablas con tu escoba? – de pronto surgió una voz masculina suave a sus espaldas, ellas se volvió y un chico le miraba con algo de extrañeza.  
-Si y no estoy loca… solo un poco nerviosa…  
-Discúlpame, no digo que estés loca, pero se me hizo raro, lo siento…  
-está bien, supongo que muchas personas hablan con cosas raras… hasta con sus perros… ¿Tu no tienes alguna manía antes de participar?  
-Solo me paseo como mil veces – sonrió el muchacho y a Elektra le pareció que tenía linda sonrisa y unos dientes preciosos.

-Me llamo Jon…  
-Elektra…  
-Espero que te vaya bien… No será fácil, los mejores en carreras de escobas participan… los más rápidos… los más veloces, los mejores de Hogwarts y de Durmstrang.  
-¡Fantástico! – sonrió Elektra mientras pensaba **_"¡No me animes tanto chico guapo y comestible!"_**  
-Tengo que irme con mi equipo… suerte…  
-¡Oye Jon¿Cuándo termine la competencia me aceptas un jugo?  
-¿Me estás invitando¿Una chica invitando a un muchacho? – preguntó extrañado  
-¿Por qué no? – Sonrió - ¿Te parece muy atrevido de mi parte¿Acaso esta convivencia deportiva sana y tranquila, pacífica y emotiva no es para que hagamos lazos fraternales de amistad?  
-Si claro…  
-¿Y bien?  
-Acepto – sonrió Jon – cuando terminemos esta convivencia ¿vale?  
-Ok  
Jon se marchó sonriendo, aunque un poco consternado por lo sucedido, nunca una chica se le había aventado así de atrevido a invitarle a salir, pero por otra parte, ese atrevimiento le gustaba.  
-¡Que chico mas guay! – Se volvió Elektra a su escoba - ¡Y te lo advierto escoba, no me vayas a tirar!  
En eso salió Diana y tomó la escoba, se puso la escobeta en su cara y dijo con voz fingida –** _"¡No te preocupes Elektra, procuraré tirarte sobre un grupo de chicos guapérrimos y divinos, cuyas manos parezcan prolongaciones de pulpo gigante!"_**  
-Más te vale – sonrió Elektra  
-Oye… así que le invitaste un jugo al chicuelo ¿Será un jugo "especial" o uno normal?  
-Claro que normal… ¿pues quien crees que soy?  
-¡Elektra, que en diez minutos es la competencia, Chris está ahí!  
-Suerte amiga…

-¡Que un rayo me parta!  
-Dios no es tan piadoso – suspiró Diana mientras la seguía. Una vez en la pista, Demente bostezaba mientras revolvía más su cabello canoso y panchis masticaba un chicle estruendosamente y cuando se cansó, pasando frente a unas escobas se lo quitó de la boca y la pegó en el palo de una de ellas muy despreocupadamente.  
-¿Lista manita?  
-No  
-¡Perfecto! Te irá bien, por lo menos no te desvíes del camino, sigue derecho y termina aunque sea en el último lugar…  
-Y cuando eso suceda maldeciré a los hermanitos McLoud…  
-¿A mi porque?  
-¡Por meterme en este negocio!  
-Tu relájate y gózala cariño… afloja el cuerpo… se uno con la escoba… conecta tu kí con tu universo…  
-Déjate de relajación Chris, que luego hablas como Elrick y luego terminas diciendo majaderías… igual que él.  
-¿Y porque no están aquí?  
-Tranquilas, están preparando todo para el rally…  
-Eso me huele a trampas y malas netas – murmuró Pancha y luego sonrió - ¡Perfecto todo ira chidísimo!  
-¡Elektra, anda! – le empujó Demente hacia donde los competidores – La masacre te espera.  
-Gracias…  
-No seamos crueles, palabras de consuelo para Elektra – Dijo Panchis – Por favor, que todos le digan algo para animarla…  
-Elektra… fuiste buena amiga…  
-¿Fui?  
-Si, es que después de que te pateen el trasero no creo que volvamos a hablarte…  
-¿Qué?  
-Amiga – se adelantó Isuzu – O sea, la neta como dice la pancha, tu digna, tu cool, tu bien nice, si pierdes, y quedas en último, pues te bajas de la escoba, te ahuecas el cabello, te retocas el maquillaje por aquello del polvo que tragues, y miras a todos como diciendo ¡Perdí, pero soy el bombón que toda escuela de magia merece! Y te alejas con dignidad ¿estamos?  
-¿Neta? – Gruñó Panchis - ¡Vamos que alguien le diga algo en buena onda!  
-¡Suerte Elektra! – de repente pasó Jon y le envió un saludo  
-O sea, quien es ese – Murmuró Isu – ¡Que se compre un trampolín y se tire a mis brazos para que yo le enseñe lo que quiera!… Es más… Que se envuelva en papel celofán con un moñito rosa y se me envíe de regalo…  
-Tranquila muñeca barbie de plástico pirata de dos pesos… Ese chico yo lo vi primero, así que aleja tus garras de el, o te rapo en la noche.  
-Por favor chicas, aquí no quiero pleitos ¿No ven que debemos fingir ser un grupo armonioso?  
-¡**Yo me porto bien, es culpa de la descerebrada esa maldita suertuda**! – se quejó Elektra  
-¿Qué me dijiste? – gritó Isuzu  
-¡**Descerebrada**!  
**-¿COMO?**  
**-Descerebrada**  
-¡Ah, eso, si claro!– sonrió y comenzó a retocarse el maquillaje, mientras Elektra se iba refunfuñando a la meta de salida junto con Chris.

* * *


	10. Top Gun Wizard

**Capítulo 10:**

"**Top gun Wizard" (Y Harry Potter Como Tom Cruise, pero en decadencia)**

En la meta, todos como que andaban un poco asustados, Harry pasaba junto con Ginny delante de Ana y Mariana y ambas le hicieron distintas señas, y el moreno se puso entre negro furioso y verde tempestuoso, pero trató de concentrarse en la carrera.  
Todos estaban en la meta, algunos lijando sus escobas, otros muy despreocupados, Chris bostezando y alborotándose más el cabello, sonriendo coquetamente con algunas niñas que caminaban alborotadas alrededor de los competidores. La competencia era mixta, y a Elektra le tocaba correr en la primera ronda junto con los mejores.

_"Bienvenidos corredores, tomen su escoba por favor, y pónganse en la línea de salida, de los doce participantes, los cuatro primeros pasan a la siguiente ronda, así que ajusten sus cinturones que el vuelo está por comenzar… son cinco vueltas en un circuito complejo de curvas, altas y bajas"_

Elektra se montó en su escoba y observó con disgusto, que el dichoso uniforme deportivo se le subía demasiado y maldijo entre dientes, pues los ojos de algunos competidores, se desviaron ligeramente y ella procuraba no ruborizarse, hacer lo que sabiamente le había dicho la descerebrada, digo Isuzu, fingir que era el bombón que todo mundo espera y colocándose sus googles. 

_"Corredores, a sus escobas… a la cuenta de tres… la primera competencia" ___

_"Bienvenidos a la primera carrera de velocidad en escobas voladoras, en orden los competidores…" ___

_"Favor de desalojar la pista" ___

_"Competidores a la pista" ___

_"Competidores a sus puestos… listos…" __  
**  
**_**_"¡¡¡FUERA!"_**

Y todos golpearon el piso, inclinado y las escobas salieron a toda velocidad, tanto que ni el polvo les vieron, obvio que Harry tomó el liderazgo, junto con Chris, ambos iban a la par, y atrás el resto, Elektra que no miraba lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo veía a los dos que iban enfrente, y a algunos que querían pasarle.   
-¡Quítate muñeca, eres muy lenta! – Le gritó un chico de Durmstrang  
-¡Vamos, aparta esa vieja escoba! – le gritaba otro.

-Cómete esta – le hizo una seña media grosera y el chico al querer responder, y alzar la mano, sintió que algo pegajoso estaba en su guante y no le permitía despegarlo mucho, era la mega súper goma de mascar bomba extrema que había masticado la pancha.   
-¿Qué diablos es esto? – Gritó el chico forcejando con la muy pegajosa y dura goma de mascar  
-¡Quítate estorbo! – pasó una chica Slytherin haciendo que el chico se descontrolara y se desviara de su camino, yendo a parar al piso.   
-¡JAJAJAJA! – Sonrió Elektra mientras la chica la alcanzaba  
-¿de que te ríes tontita? – Gruñó la chica Sly  
-De los mocos que te están escurriendo de la nariz – dijo entre dientes – Guácala. Fuchi, que asco JAJAJAJA  
-¿Qué? – chilló e instintivamente se llevó las manos a la nariz para limpiarla y fue que Elektra aprovechó para darle un ligero golpe con el palo de la escoba haciendo que ella se descontrolara y al igual que el otro, la escoba se clavara en el piso, haciendo que la chica Sly se diera una buena arrastrada en el polvo.  
-¡Que ruda eres! – Gritó el otro chico  
-Ella se lo buscó – Espetó la chica molesta - ¡Soy inocente en todo lo que me imputen!  
-¡Hola Elektra! – se acercó Jon con su escoba, a la par  
-Hola niño bonito – sonrió  
-¡Vuelas bien!  
-¡Gracias, tú también!  
-¡Hey! – Gritó otro mas atrás, mientras daban una curva cerrada que los inclinaba mucho - ¡Dejen de echar novio y háganse a un lado!  
-¿Qué te pasa? – Gritó Elektra - ¡Si todavía no me lo quiero echar!  
-¿Perdón? – Se descontroló Jon  
-¡Denme paso perdedores! – Gritó Zabini  
-¡Pues pasa wey! – se molestó elektra, pero en eso… en eso, las ráfagas de viento hicieron que la falda de Elektra diera de si, o sea, se alzara por las partes de en medio y se le vieran todas las piernas… haciendo que los chicos se le quedaran viendo con la boca abierta y se idiotizaran… porque algunos solo ven carne y se les apaga el cerebro.  
-¡Dejen de mirar babosos! – Chilló Elektra, procurando no ponerse roja, siguiendo los consejos de Isuzu  
Pero los babosos chocaron unos a otros haciendo una carambola, tropezando unos con otros, mientras que Elektra procuraba no escuchar los gritos y maldiciones, y sudaba porque la maldita falda la tenía muy arriba y daba gracias al señor que tenía shorts, porque estaba muy reveladora (habrá que apodarla "Cinito" o sea Cine, por lo que se muestra en la pantalla)

Jon tragó saliva y procuró no desviar su atención por tal visión, ya que mostrar tanta piel, era un dardo venenoso para las hormonas masculinas, e increíblemente, Elektra le dio alcance a Chris y Harry, quien al desviar un poco la vista y mirar todo eso, se sonrojó, mientras que Chris tomaba la delantera.  
-¡A mi no me perjudica verte las piernas Elektra! – Gritó el chico - ¡Soy inmune a tus encantos!  
-¡Eso es porque eres un rarito igual que Harry! – gritó Elektra   
**-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?**   
**-¡YO NO SOY RARO! **– Espetó el moreno  
-Y yo tampoco – gruñó Chris  
-¡Pues Ana y Mariana dicen que a Harry no se le para!  
-¿EEEEEEEEEEEEH?   
-¿Qué no se me para? – Dijo el moreno entre dientes a punto de enviarle un hechizo a Elektra aunque fuera descalificado, pero que ella descalificara su hombría era peor a perder una carrera  
-El corazón cuando ves una chica, niñito ¿O acaso no te gustan mis piernas?  
-¿Perdón? ¡Estamos en una competencia Dios santo!  
_-"¡A Harry no se le para, a Harry no se le para, a Harry no se le para!"_ – Comenzó a cantar Elektra, haciendo que el moreno se descontrolara y lo pasara alcanzando a Chris y golpeándolo con su cuerpo - ¡A un lado Chris!  
-¡Tramposa!   
-¡Soy tu espejo!  
-¡Yo seré el primero! – le empujó  
-¡No, yo! – y lo empujó, quedando hombro con hombro, volando casi pegados, dejando a Harry tras ellos, rechinando los dientes, mientras que veía como la falda de la chica volaba y le mostraba sus encantos.  
-¡Descarada! – Pensaba el moreno - ¡Mira que usar sus armas femeninas para hacernos quedar mal!  
A la quinta vuelta, Chris y Elektra seguían hombro con hombro y se movían ágilmente, a un lado y a otro, arriba y abajo, sin dejar pasar a Potter y como todas eran saetas, la velocidad era impresionante, pero de repente, Elektra y Chris se enredaron, la manga de la túnica de Chris se enredaba con un broche que portaba Elektra y ya no podían despegarse.  
-¡Hazte a un lado Chris!  
-¡Me tienes enredado!  
-¡Ni que fuera una enredadera!  
-JAJAJAJA   
-¡No le veo la gracia!  
-Es que tenía una novia que se enredaba con todo mundo, y le decían la ramera... JAJAJAJAJA  
-¡Suéltame Chris!  
-¡NO PUEDO!  
-¡Quiero ser el número uno!  
-¡¡¡Y yo quiero vivir !– Gimió Elektra

_"Los corredores se acercan a la última vuelta, los competidores del colegio Casa Blanca van al frente, hombro con hombro, Harry Potter tras ellos y Jon Lupín muy atrás"_

-¿Elektra va trasteando a Chris?  
-¿Qué no van forcejando?  
-¿De cuando acá mucho amor?  
-No sean rústicas, creo que van atorados, porque ella casi lo muerde, le veo la mirada encorajinada… creo que va a asesinarlo cuando termine la carrera.

_"Se acercan a la meta señores… se van acercando y…… ¡Final de fotografía! Los competidores de Casa Blanca pasan por la meta con Potter en tercero y Lupín en cuarto, se tendrán que ver quien ocupa el primer y segundo lugar"_

-¿EEEEEEEEEH?   
-Elektra tiene una suerte maldita…  
-Pasó entre sus primeros lugares… y sin hacer mucha trampa, solo se dedicó a mostrarle sus encantos a los demás…  
-Le ganó a Potter y a los chicos de Durmstrang…  
-Eso merece una fiesta a todo lo grande – Sonrió Demente  
-Mejor esperamos a que pase el rally profe… Además usted todavía anda crudo ¿no es así?  
-¡Pues vámonos al rallyyyyyyyyyy! – gritaron, mientras que Chris corría a un lado y a otro con Elektra golpeándolo encima.

Por la tarde, antes del rally, los chicos esperaban el comiendo del rally, mientras buscaban que comer en uno de los locales de comida que habían puesto, con distinta variedad de alimentos, y como faltaban dos horas, la mayoría estaban llenos, mientras que el grupo de Casa Blanca, buscaban donde.  
-Los únicos disponibles son los de comida japonesa e italiana  
-¡Es más nutritiva la japonesa!  
-Si, la italiana hace que subamos de peso…  
-Pues entremos – y todos se metieron al pequeño local, en donde había una mesa y en medio, un asador en donde preparaban los alimentos.  
-¿Desean ordenar? – Dijo la camarera y les pasó la carta. Todos tomaron la carta y comenzaron a ordenar, solo Isuzu se dilataba.   
-¿Qué pasa Isu? ¿Por qué no ordenas?  
-¡Es que no le entiendo a la carta, parece que estuviera escrita en chino!   
-¿Qué? – Miró Mariana la carta - ¡Isuzu, la tienes al revés!   
-AAAAAAAAH – la volteó – MMM, de todas maneras no le entiendo a los platillos, no se le entiendo nada  
-Es que es comida oriental Isuzu…  
-¿Qué no es comida japonesa?  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAY pero que bruta… - Negaron con la cabeza  
-Se supone que la comida japonesa es oriental  
-AH, si claro… que torpe…  
Y al cabo de un minuto  
-Inf… inf…  
-¿Qué pasa Isuzu? ¿Que estás oliendo con insistencia?  
-Es que huele mucho a pescado… ¡Que raro no!  
Todos quisieron aventar a Isuzu al asadero, mientras que Mariana le explicaba con paciencia, que comerían comida japonesa, y que serían mariscos y arroz, aunque estaban a punto de pedir para ella un pez globo con todo y la bolsita de veneno que poseen esos peces.

-Por cierto Elektra, yo quiero preguntarte por ese niño que te saludó ¿Y como es el? ¿En que lugar se enamoró de ti? ¿Será un ladrón? Porque creo que ya te robó el corazón…  
-Tiene un andar felino, y una mirada de lobo… y es guapo  
-se llama Jon y se apellida "Pertenece a Elektra y le cortaré el cuello a quien lo toque"  
-Chale manita ¿a poco ya lo apartaste?  
-Pues no, pero me gusta, lo invité a salir ¡Así que quítenle sus garras y no manoseen mis futuras pertenencias!   
-Te pasas amiga, cómprate un bosque y piérdete…  
-¡Pero con Jon!  
-¿En que lugar saldremos del Rally?  
-No lo sé, déjame buscar la lista – Dijo Ana y comenzó a buscar en su mochila - ¿Qué es esto?  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Este pergamino no es mío – Murmuró Ana – Y está en blanco…

-Debe estar encantado…  
-¿Cómo fue a dar en tus cosas Ana?  
-Debe ser del papacito piernas largas…  
-¿De la ranita?  
-¿Ranita? ¿A quien le dices ranita?  
-A Harry Potter…  
-Pero porqué le dices así…  
-Por los ojos verdes y lo resbaloso…  
-¿A poco ya se te resbaló?  
-JAJAJAJAJA   
-¿Cómo funcionará?  
-No lo sé… ¡Lo mantendremos con nosotros hasta descubrir sus secretos! ¿Les parece?  
-Se lo daremos a Elrick para que lo analice, él es el del espionaje profesional y que conoce todo sobre las trampas y no es que dude de tus habilidades Chris, pero te has reformado un 10 en Alcatraz…  
-Lo haremos, conoceremos el secreto de este pergamino…  
-¡oigan! – Llegó Ikis de repente  
-¿Qué te pasa? Creímos que estarían concentrados con el rally   
-¡Claro que si! Solo que vi lo de la carrera ¿Ya saben quién quedó en primer lugar?  
-Dijeron que era empate…  
-Nop… - Sonrió Ikis y comenzó a comerse la comida de su hermano sin modales y tragándolo como pato.  
-¿Entonces?   
-Ganó mi hermano santo por cinco centímetros…  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué me ganó este montón de hormonas masculinas buenas para nada por cinco centímetros?   
-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – Saltó Chris – Gané, gané, gané, arriba yo, gané, gané…  
-¡Tranquilo Chris!  
-No armes tanto pancho por eso manito…  
-Bájale a tu vanidad chico  
-¡Compra un sanatorio mental e intérnate! Porque actúas como un demente ¿O no es así profe Demente?  
-Yo lo veo normalito…  
-MMMM… estos hombres…  
**_  
_****_"Atención competidores del Rally, atención, favor de presentarse en estos momentos, para las últimas instrucciones, se avisa a los competidores del Rally que se presenten en estos momentos"_**

-¡Pos vayan a ver que les van a decir, Ana y Diana!  
-¡Pero no hemos terminado de comer!  
-Nos vale, nosotros terminamos su sushi – sonrieron - ¡largo de aquí!  
-¡Malas!   
-Crueles   
-Somos unas tiernas niñas en pleno crecimiento, somos débiles… necesitamos alimentarnos…  
**-¡LARGO!**   
-¡Ay, que genio! Vámonos Ana, que el destino nos espera  
-Si Diana… vamos, bola de inútiles, estas estrellas se les van…   
-BUUUUUUUUUUUU – las abuchearon y ellas les hicieron unas señas medias groseras y se fueron corriendo entre risas…


End file.
